When We Meet
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: Ketika takdir mempertemukan dua insan. Semua berubah. Alpha dan Omega. Aku dan Dia. Kami bertemu dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tak ada yang mengira, bila suatu saat nanti kami akan bersama. Ini adalah kisah kami, awal perjumpaan. Sebuah permulaan. Kisah yang membawa kebahagiaan. Riren. MxM. Omegaverse. Warning Inside.
1. Prolog: His Eyes

Ini adalah kisah tentang awal kami berjumpa. Layaknya kisah picisan lain, kisah kami penuh dengan drama tetekbengek merusak mata. Sebutlah aku pria paling tidak romantis di bumi ini. Namun, bila untuk kebahagiaannya, aku rela berubah.

Romantis dalam kamus besarku. Bukan romantis yang ada di dalam kamus orang lain, terutama kamusnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **When We Meet (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Riren | Rivaille x Eren | Modern AU | MxM | Drama Romance Humor | Rate T (sementara) | Omegaverse | Bad Language | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begundal Busuk present...**

 **.**

 **PROLOG : HIS EYES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai dari sudut pandangku. Entah kalian suka atau tidak dengan gayaku bercerita. Aku tidak begitu peduli. Baca ulang saja jika otak kalian sulit untuk berpikir. Kumulai kisahku dengan fakta di dunia ini. Kami, aku dan orang-orang di dalam cerita ini, hidup dengan dua _gender_. Laki-laki dan perempuan adalah _gender_ yang umum. Kalian pasti paham maksudku. _Gender_ kedua kami adalah alpha, beta, dan omega.

Kujelaskan dengan singkat saja. Alpha adalah si penebar benih. Ia berada pada strata tertinggi di kehidupan. Pekerjaan dengan jabatan tinggi, kepopuleran, dan apapun yang diinginkan pasti dengan mudah tercapai. Alpha mampu membuahi wanita beta, wanita omega, dan laki-laki omega. Beta adalah si tengah-tengah. Kusebut seperti itu karena strata orang dengan _gender_ beta ada di tengah. Jabatannya biasa-biasa saja. Mereka hanya bisa menebar benih kepada wanita beta. Yang terakhir, omega adalah si penerima benih. Ia berada di strata paling bawah. Sering dianggap sebelah mata dan disebut sebagai 'lubang kawin'. Omega memiliki masa _heat_ atau masa kawin. Mereka akan menebar feromon yang tajam untuk memikat alpha. Tujuan mereka hidup mungkin hanya untuk kawin dan beranak.

Hidup di dunia kami penuh dengan kesulitan. Aku mungkin tidak merasakan masa-masa itu. Hidupku terjamin. Aku adalah alpha. Jabatan pekerjaanku tinggi. Semua orang tahu siapa aku. Wanita atau pria omega akan memujaku. Terdengar sangat percaya diri, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Hidup sebagai alpha adalah yang terbaik. Lain halnya, bila kalian hidup sebagai omega. Jika lelaki, tidak hanya bisa beranak, tetapi juga rentan mengalami pelecehan dan penindasan. Satu hal yang harus kuberitahu. Hidup sebagai omega adalah kutukan dan rasanya seperti neraka. Kukutip dari dia yang mengalami kepahitan menjadi seorang omega laki-laki.

Kisah ini mungkin menjadi kisah tragis dan penuh drama. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana jalan ceritanya mulai dari sekarang. Tetapi tenang saja, aku jamin akan berakhir bahagia.

Layaknya kisah pada umumnya, biarkan aku untuk mengenalkan diri. Aku Levi Ackerman. Pria berusia tiga puluh lebih yang sangat mapan. Menjabat sebagai seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Erwin Smith, selaku Presiden Direktur. Aku tinggal di apartemen mewah. Hidup sebagai garis keturunan alpha dari generasi ke generasi, membuat kekayaanku melimpah.

Ya, Ackerman adalah keluarga total alpha. Tidak ada beta atau omega yang terlahir di dalam garis keluarga besar kami.

Bicara mengenai keturunan, sudah beberapa bulan ini aku selalu diberi pertanyaan yang sama oleh ayahku yang brengsek, Kenny. Kapan menikah. Kapan punya orok. Kapan aku mati. Pertanyaan si tua itu hanya berputar pada tiga hal tersebut. Mungkin dia tidak tahan melihatku yang terus-terusan bekerja dan tidak kunjung mati. Takut ia pergi ke neraka duluan dan hartanya menjadi milikku.

Kalian berpikir bahwa hidupku sangat nyaman. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat, punya jabatan tinggi dalam pekerjaan, digilai siapa saja. Bila dilihat dari luar, mungkin aku terlihat seperti itu. Coba besok kalian intip lebih jelas bagaimana hidupku yang sebenarnya.

Ini hanyalah prolog dari kisah kami. Ingin kubeberkan saja semuanya secara singkat dari awal hingga akhir, agar aku tidak perlu repot bercerita. Tetapi, dia ingin semuanya diperjelas. Maka kuturuti permintaannya. Sudah kubilang, aku rela berubah hanya untuk dia. Lagipula, ini sudah hampir sampai pada akhir prolog.

Intinya, hidupku tidaklah bahagia. Terlalu luas maknanya. Sengaja kupilih kata itu agar otak kalian bekerja.

Sampai suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan dia.

Dia, yang mengubah seluruh hidupku.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di taman kota. Sore hari, aku terlalu lelah bekerja. Duduk di bangku taman ditemani rokok dan teh hitam adalah saat yang menyenangkan. Masih dengan pakaian kerja, aku duduk bertumpang kaki. Jas tersampir di sandaran bangku. Lengan kemeja kugulung hingga siku. Pun, dasi sudah kulonggarkan.

Hanya duduk seperti ini saja, aku sudah mendapat perhatian dari beberapa orang. Terutama wanita dan pria omega. Acuh dengan kehadiran mereka, aku hanya diam. Menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di antara bibir. Taman kota cukup ramai saat itu. Wilayahnya yang luas dan rimbun oleh tanaman hijau, membuat orang-orang merasa nyaman untuk sekadar duduk santai atau jalan-jalan.

Suara mengeong terdengar sayup-sayup. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Sebuah kotak kardus teronggok beberapa meter di seberangku. Tergeletak di samping bak sampah. Kucing dibuang bukan hal yang baru. Rokok kuhisap dalam, merasakan nikotin memanja paru. Tidak beberapa lama, empat orang remaja tanggung berjalan melewati kardus. Mereka berhenti. Menemukan hal yang menarik perhatian.

Remaja tak dididik itu mengeluarkan kucing kecil yang kurus dan dekil. Membalikkan kardus sehingga kucing itu terjatuh. Tawa senang terdengar. Remaja-remaja tak lucu mulai menjahili. Ekor kecil diinjak, tubuh kurus ditendang. Ujung rokok yang menyala kugencet kuat di atas tutup bak sampah berbahan stenlistil. Mainan baru empat remaja itu nyaris mati. Aku berdiri. Meraih jasku yang tersampir.

Tawa senang masih terdengar. Jarakku sudah hampir dekat. Rahangku mengeras melihat kucing kecil itu tak berdaya. Belum sempat aku menegur mereka, sekelebat putih menerjang empat remaja. Bak banteng bertanduk dari Negeri Para Matador. Aku berhenti melangkah. Memilih untuk diam, berdiri dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

Empat remaja yang tersungkur mulai berdiri. Memandang garang ke arah remaja banteng yang telah meletakkan kucing kecil ke dalam kardus dan menepikannya. Tak terima diseruduk hingga terjengkang, salah satu di antara remaja barbar itu merangsek maju. Menubruk si banteng jejadian dengan keras hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Belum puas, tiga remaja lain ikut bergabung. Tendang sana. Tendang sini. Pukul sana. Pukul sini. Remaja banteng tidak mengaduh sakit. Tubuhnya menggulung. Duplikat dari trenggiling. Melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangan.

Puas menganiaya banteng tak bertanduk, empat remaja kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Kucing kecil di kardus tak dianggap. Aku diam. Mengamati remaja banteng yang perlahan mulai bangun. Ia meringis. Mengusap punggungnya yang sering terkena tendangan. Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak lalu merangkak menuju kardus. Kucing kecil tak berdaya digendong dengan sangat perlahan. Tubuh kurus diperiksa dengan cermat.

Entah bisikan dari mana, aku berjalan mendekat. Penasaran dan... tertarik. Aku berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Remaja banteng itu sedang bergumam sendiri. Mengajak kucing kecil berbicara.

"Lukanya tidak begitu serius" adalah kalimat yang kuucapkan. Remaja itu terdiam. Ia berdiri. Kucing masih di dalam gendongan. Kepala bersurai _brunette_ itu menunduk. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar. Aku membayangkan wajah basah remaja cengeng.

"Kenapa Anda diam saja?" tanya remaja itu dengan suara bergetar. Aku mengerutkan kening. Remaja ini menyalahkanku.

"Aku bermaksud menegur, tapi kau sudah menyeruduk mereka seperti banteng kebelet kawin."

Remaja itu mendecih. "Ya. Kalau aku tidak kesurupan banteng kebelet kawin, mungkin kucing ini akan mati."

"Jadi kau kesurupan arwah banteng? Jantan atau betina?" tanyaku. "Ah, biar kutebak. Karena kau menangis saat ini, pasti bantengnya betina."

Tubuh remaja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku itu bergetar. Wajah menjijikkan penuh air mata dan ingus ada di dalam kepalaku. Aku mendecih pelan. Lalu remaja itu berbalik. Raut ekspresinya penuh dengan amarah. Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada ingus. Remaja itu murni sedang menahan marah.

"Tidakkah Anda punya rasa kasihan, Paman?"

"Paman?" aku membeo.

"Seharusnya, begitu Anda melihat tingkah tak berhati mereka, Anda langsung menegur," oceh remaja itu berapi-api. "Bukannya duduk diam dan merokok seperti orang tua!"

Rahangku mengeras. "Nak, kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu benar apa yang aku katakan, Paman."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu."

Remaja itu menyalak galak. Keningnya mengerut sangat dalam. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah golongan alpha tak punya hati! Seenaknya mengganggu yang lemah!"

Aku terdiam. Mulai paham kenapa bocah remaja ini sangat rewel. Empat remaja tadi mungkin saja teman satu sekolahnya.

"Kau marah karena mereka alpha dan mengganggu kucing ini? Atau iri?"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Aku menyesal sekarang. Tubuh remaja itu tidak lagi bergetar karena marah. Semua yang ia rasakan, tercermin secara sangar di wajahnya. Aku terdiam. Menatap dua bola mata yang sedang mendelik ke arahku. Memancarkan sesuatu. Amarah, iri, sakit hati, penyesalan. Semua menjadi satu.

"Ya. Aku bukan alpha. Aku omega!" ucap remaja itu penuh dengan tekanan. "Aku memang iri. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan alpha? Alasanku marah tidak hanya iri, tapi juga kesal dengan alpha yang sok merasa paling hebat!"

Aku tercenung. Manik hijau yang ditempa lembayung itu terlihat berapi-api. Aku merasa panas hanya dengan menatap. Seakan aku benar-benar sedang terbakar.

"Seandainya...," ucapnya dengan napas tak teratur. "Seandainya aku adalah alpha, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memandang rendah omega! Kenapa? Kenapa hidup ini dibedakan oleh strata? Bukankah kami dilahirkan di dunia ini dengan tujuan yang sama? Untuk hidup?"

Api yang kulihat perlahan padam. Remaja itu menunduk mengambil tas sekolah yang tergeletak di tanah. Tanpa pamit, ia pergi. Membawa kucing kecil yang tertidur. Meninggalkan aku yang terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Kobaran api di dalam mata bak batu opal itu terbayang di dalam kepala. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Namun, kini, biar kukatakan satu hal pada kalian : Aku terjerat oleh kobaran itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo. Saya datang dengan judul baru. Omegaverse yang pertama. Sudah lama saya ingin menulis fic dengan tema seperti ini. Rating sementara adalah T. Saya tidak tahu apakah nantinya akan naik tingkat ke rating M atau tidak. Niat awal saya hanya ingin membuat fic ini rating T saja. Tanpa ena-ena dan desah-desah. Kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **Omegaverse di fic saya hampir sama seperti di manga atau yang lain. Beta hanya bisa kawin dengan wanita beta. Feromon dari omega hanya berpengaruh pada alpha. Ide awalnya seperti ini. Mungkin ada hal yang sedikit berbeda nanti. Ditunggu saja ya.**

 **Ini baru prolog saja sih. Chapter pertama akan hadir beberapa hari ke depan. Entah kapan, saya juga tidak tahu. Saya tunggu apresiasi kalian melalui voment. Oh iya, fict ini juga akan saya publish di FFn, tetapi telat beberapa hari (bahkan minggu). Saya akan prioritaskan publish dan update fict di akun Wattpad dulu. Baru itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan disampaikan pada chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Sekian salam dari saya. Sekali lagi, saya tunggu apresiasi dari kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Salam,**

 **Begundal Busuk.**


	2. Kisah I: Eren Jeager

Bila aku dipaksa untuk mendeskripsikan sosoknya dalam tiga kata, aku akan menyebutkan: tinggi, hijau, dan menawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

 **When We Meet (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **Riren | Rivaille x Eren | Modern AU | MxM | Drama Romance Humor | Rate T (sementara) | Omegaverse | Bad Language | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begundal Busuk present...**

 **.**

 **KISAH I: EREN JEAGER**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu terlalu damai. Tak sedamai isi otakku. Sudah satu minggu lebih aku bekerja dengan pikiran tak menentu. Aku dihantui bayang-bayang bocah bermata hijau panas. Bukan hanya manik mata, caranya berpikir tentang kehidupan ini membuatku merasa... tertarik. Mual tiba-tiba datang menggoda isi perut, ketika aku mengakui perasaan itu hadir.

Usiaku sudah sangat matang. Banyak orang menyarankanku untuk terikat dengan hubungan yang serius. Pria atau wanita. Mereka menawarkan teman, kawan, bahkan anggota keluarga. Aku tak tertarik. Lebih dari tiga puluh tahun aku hidup, hanya satu orang saja di dunia ini yang sanggup membuatku merasa tertarik.

Belum kuhitung dua, karena yang satu ini memang masih belum pasti.

Rapat sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Berkas masih di atas meja. Aku enggan untuk bangkit. Pikiran berantakan. Cih. Menjijikkan sekali.

Beberapa karyawan sudah mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat. Obrolan menjadi teman yang tepat. Aku menghela napas pelan. Sangat pelan. Tidak ingin membuat tiga orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan menoleh. Sayang, salah satu di antaranya memiliki hidung sangat tajam. Mungkin ia keturunan anjing terbaik di dunia. Entahlah.

"Tumben sekali kau murung, cebol."

Aku melirik tajam. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Sangat menyebalkan. Beberapa tahun aku berteman dengannya—aku malas mengakui ini, tapi dia memang kawanku—dan masih belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Wanita itu bernama Hanji Zoe. Seorang beta. Tak ada yang menonjol dari penampilan norak itu, kecuali otaknya yang miring. Itu pun kalau orang lain bisa melihat otak bersarang laba-laba di dalam kepalanya.

Aku mendengus. Merapikan berkasku perlahan. "Urus saja hidungmu sendiri, Zoe."

Hanji terkekeh. Ia bangkit dari duduk. Membuat kursi beroda itu bergeser dan menabrak dinding kaca. Kakinya melangkah. Lurus ke arahku yang masih sibuk membereskan berkas brengsek di atas meja.

"Jangan begitu, Levi. Kita kan bersahabat," ucapnya mendayu. Dua tangan melingkar di pundak. Hirau, aku tetap diam. Melirik dua orang yang kini sedang tersenyum kalem.

Ah, aku lupa kalau masih ada dua orang lagi yang menyebalkan. Walaupun tingkatan mereka masih di bawah Hanji.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia melihat pertunjukkan ini."

Pria pirang bertubuh tegap itu tertawa. Penuh wibawa. Ia adalah pimpinanku. Seseorang yang jalan pikirannya tak pernah bisa dibaca oleh siapapun. Erwin Smith. Ia putra dari seorang dosen terkemuka. Manik kebiruan itu menatapku jenaka.

"Kapan lagi kita melihat kalian mesra seperti itu, Levi," kekehnya kalem. Aku mendecih. Menyingkirkan dua tangan Hanji dengan gerakan kasar.

Wanita itu mengaduh. Pura-pura sakit dan merengek layaknya babi kecil buruk rupa. "Auuw—sakit, Levi. Bisakah kau lembut sedikit dengan seorang wanita."

Aku bangkit dari duduk. Menyingkir ke samping dan berbalik. Menatap Hanji yang kini sedang memasang mata berbinar minta dicolok. Kuperhatikan penampilannya dengan saksama. Kemeja putih dengan bunga-bunga merah, celana kain berwarna kuning, kacamata di atas hidung, rambut kuda berwarna cokelat gelap yang kumal, dan sepatu kets putih bergambar titan. Aku mendengus.

"Apa? Apa? Kau tersepona ya," ujarnya dengan nada mendayu menjijikkan.

Aku memutar mata. "Terpesona pantatmu. Melihatmu barang sedetik saja sudah membuat mataku mati rasa."

Suara tawa tertahan terdengar mengiringi kepergianku. Erwin berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hanji. Wanita itu sedang berteriak. Mengataiku cebol dan kurcaci. Mengutuk kemaluanku impoten dan terkena sifilis.

Hmp. Sayang sekali aku adalah pria sehat yang menyukai seks aman.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku dengan tenang. Sesekali mengangguk sopan, membalas sapaan karyawan yang sedang berpapasan. Berkas kubawa di tangan kanan. Pikiran kembali melayang pada bocah banteng yang membuatku tertarik.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kucing itu dibawa ke mana? Siapa namanya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan hadir di dalam kepala tanpa kusuruh. Aku menggeleng. Berusaha menghilangkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tidak. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Ia hanya bocah menyebalkan yang tidak punya sopan santun. Berteriak kepada orang dewasa yang tidak dikenal.

Aku sampai di depan ruang kerja sepuluh menit kemudian. Pintu terbuka perlahan. Helaan napas terdengar panjang. Aku meletakkan berkas tebal di atas meja kerja. Memandangnya sekilas.

Kursi kerja yang nyaman kududuki perlahan. Dasi kulonggarkan. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir. Lelah. Penat. Aku butuh hiburan. Punggung bersandar dengan nyaman. Kepala menengadah. Menatap langit-langit ruang kerja. Membiarkan pikiranku melayang lagi.

Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa tidak fokus saat bekerja. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat pikiran ini teralihkan dengan mudah. Apa yang tadi Erwin katakan saat rapat? Menambah relasi? Mengawasi divisi desain? Entahlah. Aku tak dengar. Akan kuminta Rico untuk mengatur semua jadwal.

Kuraih telepon di atas meja. Menunggu sekretarisku menyapa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Levi- _san_?"

"Kau mencatat hasil rapat tadi, 'kan?"

Rico menjawab sopan. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagus. Kirimkan jadwalnya ke emailku."

"Baik."

Telepon kututup. Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas? Kenapa rasanya lelah sekali?

Tidak sampai lima detik, semua jadwalku sudah masuk ke email. Memiliki sekretaris serajin Rico benar-benar sangat membantu. Kubaca sederet jadwal selama satu minggu. Tidak terlalu penuh. Ada beberapa jam untuk bersantai sejenak.

Punggung kembali bersandar. Aku mencari kenyamanan. Mencoba merilekskan otot dan pikiran. Meski mustahil karena pikiran ini kembali penuh dan tak menentu.

Sembari menunggu tubuhku rileks, biar kuceritakan sejenak tentang perusahaan ini.

Biro Iklan dan Agensi Recon. Biasa disebut Recon _Corp_ atau Biro Recon atau Agensi Recon. Sesuka kalian. Aku tak perduli. Jika dilihat dari judulnya, kalian sudah bisa menebak perusahaan ini bekerja dibidang apa. Kami mengelola iklan dan merekrut artis atau model pendatang baru. Perusahaan ini dibangun oleh Erwin sejak masih duduk dibangku kuliah.

Aku tidak tahu motivasinya membangun perusahaan biro iklan ini. Ia tidak pernah bicara. Si pirang aneh itu hanya datang kepadaku, menawariku untuk bekerja sama. Mengajak Hanji dan Mike Zacharius—kawan baik Erwin, seorang alfa—untuk bergabung. Kami membangun dari nol.

Dulu, perusahaan ini bersarang di sebuah ruko kecil. Erwin selalu menolak uang yang kupinjamkan. Ia bilang, _"Aku tidak mau memakai uang pemberian dari siapapun"_. Kurasa Erwin terlalu lama menghirup micin. Siapa juga yang memberi? Aku hanya meminjamkan. Jika saatnya tiba, uang itu akan kutagih. Kalau perlu kuberikan bunga berlipat.

Ruko kecil itu terletak di pusat kota. Kumuh, bau kencing, dan kotor. Aku terus menyebutnya 'gubuk Erwin'. Kami selalu singgah di tempat jelek itu usai kuliah. Duduk diam menunggu klien datang hingga malam. Orang tolol mana yang ingin menjadi klien di tempat angker?

Berbulan-bulan, kami bekerja tak tahu diri. Lebih tepatnya, tak sadar diri. Kenny sampai menertawaiku. Mengatakan betapa dungu-nya aku karena tidak memanfaatkan uang yang kupunya. Tidak. Tua bangka itu sama sekali tidak mengerti arti persahabatan. Ia tumbuh dewasa sendirian. Menjadi pewaris resmi dan ongkang-angking tak tahu malu.

Klien pertama adalah salah satu mahasiswa di kampus. Hanya membuat papan iklan sederhana. Biaya yang kami tawarkan sangat murah. Berbanding terbalik dengan modal yang harus kami buang demi membuat papan iklan sederhana. Beberapa hari kami bekerja. Sore hingga malam, bahkan pagi. Hingga pekerjaan pertama itu selesai. Kami berempat menatap papan iklan sederhana di sebuah gang kecil.

Terima Pijat Refleksi Plus Plus.

Hub. Xxxxxxxxxxx

Peduli setan. Kutendang papan itu setelah lima menit terpasang.

Mendirikan perusahan dengan Erwin Smith adalah perjuangan yang melelahkan. Dua tahun kemudian, setelah kami lulus bersama. Biro Iklan kami semakin dikenal. Mahasiswa, dosen, cecunguk kurang kerjaan yang numpang lewat adalah klien kami. Nama pun mulai dipikirkan. Jangan tanya siapa yang paling semangat memikirkan sebuah nama untuk perusahaan kecil.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji.

Wanita jadi-jadian itu selalu memberikan ide yang di luar nalar. Aku sampai ragu otaknya benar-benar ada di dalam kepala, dan sangat yakin bila tertanam di tempurung lututnya.

Pernah suatu hari, di siang hari, saat terik matahari menyengat. Ia mengajak kami untuk berkumpul di kantor. Duduk di ruangan super kecil yang digunakan untuk rapat. Ia tersenyum lebar. Mengatakan dengan semangat berapi-api, kalau ia mendapatkan ide. Mike mendengarkan dengan sabar. Erwin diam dan tersenyum. Sementara aku ingin sekali membongkar kepala Hanji untuk memastikan apakah ada isinya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana kalau nama perusahaan kita...," ia memutuskan kalimat, berusaha membuat kami penasaran. Ya, aku sangat penasaran dengan isi otaknya.

"Nama perusahaan kita... Biro Iklan Titan Semok!"

Hening. Tak ada reaksi. Mike melirik Erwin yang masih tersenyum. Dan aku sudah siap membawa gergaji mesin untuk membuka kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka ya?" Hanji bertanya dengan wajah sedih, lalu memasang pose berpikir. Tangan mengelus dagu, bibir manyun. Aku melirik Erwin. Siap untuk beraksi kapan saja. Nyatanya, pria pirang itu masih diam. Menatap Hanji dengan binar tertarik. Dari situlah, aku menyadari kalau Erwin tak kalah sinting.

"Kalau Biro Iklan Tiga Sekawan dan Si Cebol Ackerman, bagaimana?"

Aku mendesis. "Kau ingin mati ya."

Hanji terbahak. Menepuk pundakku berulang kali, lalu merangkul. Ia merentangkan tangan. Menjabarkan motivasinya memberikan usulan tolol seperti itu.

"Dengar ya, boncel. Nama itu sangat unik. Apalagi ada nama margamu! Aku jamin pasti akan ada banyak klien yang datang mengantre!"

Setelah rapat kecil sangat tidak penting, kepala Hanji dibalut perban selama satu minggu. Meja bundar yang berdebu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana kening wanita itu membentur lapisan kayu dengan keras.

Singkat cerita, nama Recon dipilih oleh Erwin. Kami bertiga mengangguk setuju. Dalam hati aku merasa cukup lega karena usulan nama nyentrik dari Hanji sudah berakhir. Klien yang datang semakin banyak. Ruko kecil berubah menjadi sedikit besar. Perlahan, pembangunan besar-besaran kami lakukan. 'Gubuk Erwin' berubah menjadi kantor mewah berlantai tiga puluh. Sebagai bentuk kebanggaan, kuberikan hadiah yang besar kepadanya. Perusahaan Ackerman menjadi klien tetap Biro Iklan Recon.

Perlahan perusahaan semakin berkembang. Banyak relasi yang meminta bekerja sama. Hasil iklan dari perusahaan kami banyak dipuji. Empat tahun setelah memiliki kantor mewah, kami membuka layanan baru, yaitu Agensi artis dan model pendatang baru. Kini, setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Biro Iklan dan Agensi Recon menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar yang dilirik oleh perusahaan kecil.

Perjalanan membangun 'gubuk Erwin' adalah cerita yang sangat panjang. Tak akan kubeberkan lebih detail, karena ini bukan kisahku dengan mereka bertiga.

Ponsel di atas meja menyala dan bergetar. Aku melirik sekilas. Membaca nama pengirim pesan.

 _Hanji Zoe._

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Merasa lelah hanya dengan membaca nama wanita jejadian itu. Layar kuusap perlahan. Manik gelap kebiruan membaca sebaris kalimat.

 _Karena tidak ada yang lembur malam ini, mari kita merayakan kegalauan Si Cebol di tempat biasa~_

Kutekan tombol _off_ di bagian samping ponsel. Punggung kembali menyandar di kursi. Aku melirik jam di atas meja kerja. Pukul empat. Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum bertemu dengan _partner_ titan dan kroninya.

 **.**

 **-When We Meet-**

 **.**

Tempat biasa yang dimaksud Hanji adalah sebuah restoran keluarga. Tempat yang sudah kami sambangi sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Pemilik restoran itu adalah seorang kakek paruh baya. Dulu, ia masih sangat bugar. Melayani pelanggan sendiri dengan senyum ramah. Beberapa kali ia memberi diskon kepada kami. Sebuah tempat makan yang pantas untuk didatangi setiap hari karena kehangatannya melebihi rumah sendiri.

Kami duduk di tempat biasa. Bangku paling belakang dan berada di pojok, dekat jendela. Posisi yang pas bila ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia. Kurasa Hanji ingin mengorek sesuatu dariku.

Saat aku datang, pesananku sudah siap. Erwin tersenyum tipis. Sementara aku melirik Hanji dengan curiga. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu isi kepala Erwin dan Hanji. Jika mereka menikah dan melahirkan orok, aku yakin keluarga mereka akan jauh dari kata bahagia.

Aku memilih tempat kosong di samping Mike. Di antara kami berempat, hanya Mike yang masih terlihat normal. Meski penciumannya di luar nalar. Ia tersenyum, mendekat ke arahku sebentar dan mengendus.

"Kau tidak merokok hari ini?"

Aku mendecih. Mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku kemeja. Ujung yang manis terjepit di belahan bibir. Ujungnya yang lain kusulut dengan api. Pandanganku menelisir ruangan. Restoran tidak terlalu ramai. Berjejernya tempat makan baru yang mewah, membuat tempat ini kehilangan satu per satu pelanggan.

Kakek pemilik restoran tersenyum padaku dari balik meja kasir. Kubalas dengan anggukan sopan.

Kepulan asap kuhembuskan ke depan. Erwin mengerutkan kening. Mengipas udara dengan tangan, berusaha membuat asap rokok menghilang dari lingkup napasnya. Aku mendengus.

Asbak di tengah meja kutarik mendekat. Mereka bertiga sudah mulai menyantap makanan. Punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi berbantal. Lapisannya sudah kusam dan berlubang di beberapa tempat. Busa kuning terlihat semakin kuning.

Kuhisap zat nikotin di dalam rokok. Merasakan tubuhku mulai rileks kembali. Kuhabiskan batang penuh racun. Ujungnya kugencet di atas asbak berwarna abu-abu kusam. Apapun yang berada di restoran keluarga ini memang serba kusam.

Garpu dan pisau kuraih. Mulai menyantap daging panggang yang entah dipesankan oleh siapa. Saat potongan daging itu masuk ke dalam mulut, aku terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya mulai mengunyah. Kali ini sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Hanji terkekeh. Hirau dengan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir. "Kau suka daging panggang bila sedang gundah gulana."

Aku meliriknya. Diam. Tak ingin berkomentar, karena apa yang ia ucapkan memang benar. Kusantap makananku dengan dedikasi tertinggi terhadap siapapun yang memasak. Rasanya sedikit berbeda dari terakhir kali aku memakannya.

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" Erwin bertanya, mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet.

Aku menelan hasil kunyahan dengan perlahan. Mengiris daging besar di atas piring sembari menatap manik kebiruan itu. "Kau bertanya padaku?"

Tawa kalem itu terdengar. Memancing omega dan beta yang berkumpul di restoran tua. Terjerat oleh aura tiga orang alfa.

"Siapa lagi yang beraroma kegelisahan?"

Keningku mengerut. Menoleh ke arah Mike yang sudah selesai menyantap makanan. Ia bersender pada kusen jendela. Terkekeh dengan suara datar. "Maksud Erwin adalah aromamu, Levi. Jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Aku mendengus. "Melihatmu seperti apa, Mike? Seperti maniak?"

Hanji terbahak. Nyaris tersedak dengan nasi yang ada di dalam mulut. Beberapa pengunjung menatap penasaran. Aku tebak, mereka menyesal telah menoleh ke arah meja kami. Karena detik berikutnya, Hanji menyemburkan nasi ke atas piringnya. Ia _beneran_ tersedak.

Pundak wanita itu ditepuk berulang kali. Erwin menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. Aku menatap jijik. Mendecih kesal. Memasukkan potongan daging terakhir ke dalam mulut. Tidak. Ini daging panggang paling enak. Tidak mungkin aku menyisakannya hanya karena kejorokan Hanji.

"Hanji, jangan tertawa saat sedang makan," tegur Mike. Kali ini menyodorkan serbet miliknya yang masih baru. Wanita itu terkekeh. Mengusap bibir dan dagu yang basah serta penuh nasi.

Aku memutar mata. Menelan dagingku dengan perasaan nikmat. "Percuma saja, Mike. Jorok itu nama tengahnya."

Wanita berkacamata itu tertawa senang. Memasukkan nasi yang ada dipiringnya lagi tanpa malu. Nasi yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Joroknya bukan main.

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih, kontet."

"Dan tolol adalah nama aslinya."

Erwin tertawa pelan. Kalem. Penuh wibawa. Beta dan omega melirik ke arah meja. Memandang pria pirang itu dengan penuh damba. Beberapa di antara mereka melirik ke arahku atau Mike. Berharap diperhatikan.

"Kembali ke topik semula. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sebatang rokok kukeluarkan lagi dari bungkus. Percik api membakar ujungnya. Kuhisap ujung manis dengan dalam. Menghembuskan tepat di wajah Erwin yang sedang memandangku.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tahu berbohong pun percuma, 'kan?" Mike berujar dengan santai, tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendecih. "Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak berteman denganmu, Mike."

Pria tinggi dan tegap itu membulatkan bibir. Ber-'hoo' ria dengan nada menjengkelkan. "Jadi kita berteman? Kukira kau tidak mau menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan maniak."

" _Shut the fuck up, Zach._ "

Hanji menahan tawa. Tak ingin nasinya menyembur keluar lagi. Ia mengunyah dengan cepat. Pun, menelan seperti tiada hari esok. Segelas air putih kembali tandas. Ia mendesah dan bersendawa dengan keras. Decihanku terdengar. Tidak bisa membayangkan, _partner_ seperti apa yang mampu bertahan bersanding dengan wanita macam Hanji.

"Cerita saja, Levi. Kami tidak akan menertawakan," ujar Hanji, melepas kacamata dan meletakkan di atas meja. Wajah berkeringat diusap dengan lengan. Ada bekas basah di kemeja putih bunga-bunganya.

"Aku tahu ucapanmu itu bertolakbelakang dengan kenyataan."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Hanji berseru tak terima. Keningnya mengerut. Sungguh, aku benar-benar penasaran lelaki atau perempuan mana yang ingin bersama dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu, Hanji? Aku tidak mau daging nikmat yang ada diperut ini kembali keluar dan mengotori wajahmu."

Mike menutup mulut. Berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Sementara Hanji terdiam. Mungkin otaknya sedang mencoba mencerna perkataanku. Beberapa menit kemudian dia terkekeh. Tak ada raut wajah tersinggung sama sekali.

"Ah, bisa saja kau, cebol. Jangan memujiku seperti itu."

Aku memutar mata. Menghirup batang rokok di bibirku dalam. Berusaha merilekskan otot dan pikiran lagi. Biji mataku mengamati suasana di dalam restoran. Ada sekitar dua belas pelanggan, termasuk aku dan kroni aneh ini. Pria dan wanita beta atau omega tersipu saat tak sengaja bersitatap denganku.

Aku tahu. Beberapa hari ini feromonku sedikit sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sepasang mata biru menatap intens. Berusaha menggali sesuatu. Aku mendesah. Mematikan rokok yang tinggal setengah.

"Ada apa, Erwin?" Aku bertanya dengan nada malas. Kusandarkan punggungku. Dua tangan bersedekap. Pria di hadapanku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengambil pertanyaanku, Levi."

Aku terdiam. "Jika kau ingin bertanya; ada apa denganku. Maka jawabannya; tidak ada apa-apa."

Mike menghela napas. Menyesap minumannya perlahan. Melirikku sekilas lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Aku bisa mengendus kebohonganmu."

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Berkawan dengan Mike sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Erwin bisa tahan berhadapan dengannya. Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa Erwin bisa tahan dengan Hanji san Mike. Hubungan pertemananku dengan mereka tidak terlalu lama. Mereka bertiga sudah dekat sebelum aku datang bergabung.

"Jadi...?" Kali ini Hanji yang bersuara. Menatap ke arahku dengan binar tertarik.

Helaan napas terdengar sangat lelah. Aku menyerah. Berhadapan dengan ketiga orang ini hanya akan membuat tubuh dan pikiran semakin lelah.

"Aku bertemu seseorang, kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu. Aku lupa."

Hanji ber-huu penuh ketertarikan. Kedua tangan bersedekap di atas meja. Siap menyimak. Aku mendengus.

"Dia membuatku tertarik," ucapku singkat. Menatap tiga orang menyebalkan itu satu per satu. "Itu saja."

Suara decakan terdengar keras. Hanji memasang wajah kurang puas. Menatapku dengan kesal lalu mencibir. "Kalau cerita itu jangan setengah-setengah, kontet."

Aku mendesis. "Kau yang memaksaku, brengsek."

"Hei! Mike dan Erwin juga!" Hanji berseru tak terima disalahkan. "Kenapa hanya aku yang dikatai brengsek? Ayolah, Levi. Aku tidak seburuk itu."

Jika ada cermin besar seukuran badan, aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala berisi micin itu. Membuatnya berdarah. Siapa tahu Hanji bisa hidup normal seperti wanita seumurannya yang lain.

Mike melempar potongan tomat ke arah Hanji. Menyuruh wanita itu untuk diam. Perhatian seluruh pelanggan tertuju pada meja kami. Memandang penasaran dan berharap diboyong ke hotel untuk digagahi.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Aku tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Erwin. Ia menatap sambil mengulum senyum. Tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan kehidupan asmaraku?"

Senyum itu sedikit melebar. "Jadi kau jatuh hati padanya?"

 _Fuck._

"Iya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, alis tebal," ucapku kalem.

Hanji terdiam. Wajah jeleknya terlihat berpikir. "Aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang sanggup membuat Levi Ackerman tidak fokus selama rapat."

Mike mengangguk. Menyesap minuman hingga tandas. Aku diam. Tak ingin berkomentar banyak. Topik berganti menjadi masalah pekerjaan. Aku yang sudah lelah, enggan untuk berbicara. Sesekali mengangguk atau menggeleng saat diberikan pertanyaan. Malas sekali rasanya mengikuti pembicaraan yang menguras pikiran.

Aku lebih tertarik mengamati interior restoran ini. Tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali warnanya yang pudar dan kusam. Kakek tua pemilik restoran sedang berbicara dengan seorang bocah. Berambut pirang. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan binar yang sangat familiar. Aku melirik Erwin sekilas.

Rambut pirang itu diusap pelan. Mereka berpelukan sebentar. Ah, mungkin cucu atau anak dari si kakek.

Duniaku terasa berhenti saat sosok itu tertangkap oleh pandangan. Rambut _brunette_ yang tak asing. Manik kehijauan yang berbinar senang. Memeluk kakek pemilik restoran dengan kuat. Ia tertawa. Tak ada kening mengerut dan pundak bergetar.

Sosok yang seminggu lebih terus menganggu pikiranku tiba-tiba ada di depan mata. Di tempat yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Bocah itu melambaikan tangan, keluar dari balik pintu yang digantungi papan kecil bertuliskan _'Staff Only'_.

Dua bocah remaja berjalan beriringan. Target tak menyadari keberadaanku. Pintu masuk restoran dibuka. Aku berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat tiga orang yang berada satu meja denganku menatap bingung.

"Levi?"

Aku tak menjawab. Pandanganku terkunci pada satu sosok yang keluar dari restoran setelah si bocah pirang. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang. Tertawa dengan wajah ceria. Aku tertegun. Debaran jantung meningkat saat melihat bocah _brunette_ tertawa tanpa beban.

Kedua bocah itu berjalan melewati sisi jendela. Masih tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari dalam restoran.

"Levi?! Ada apa?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Menatap Hanji yang kini juga berdiri. Bingung menatap ke luar jendela yang kini dilalui oleh orang lain. Bocah itu sudah tidak ada. Aku berlari ke luar restoran dengan buru-buru. Berharap dua bocah remaja itu masih terlihat.

Udara malam sedikit dingin. Tak ada jejak mereka berdua.

Napasku memburu. Debaran jantung tak berhenti berdentum kencang di dada. Perasaan aneh apa ini?

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam. Bunyi lonceng terdengar pelan. Tungkai kaki melangkah menuju meja kasir dan pemesanan. Kakek pemilik restoran tersenyum ramah. Ada tanda pengenal tersemat di apron putih. Arlert.

"Maaf. Siapa anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari restoran ini?" Aku bertanya dengan napas sedikit terengah.

Kakek itu terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Dia adalah cucuku. Ada apa Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Cucumu yang berambut cokelat?"

"Bukan," ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Cucuku anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang, sedangkan yang berambut cokelat adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil."

Aku menahan napas, ketika ia menyebutkan sebuah nama yang membuat debaran jantungku menguat. "Namanya Eren. Eren Jeager."

 **.**

 **-When We Meet-**

 **.**

Pikiranku semakin kacau. Sudah tiga hari semenjak aku bertemu dengan bocah itu di restoran keluarga milik kakek tua bermarga Arlert. Pun, Hanji terus memberondongku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Siapa bocah itu? Kenalanmu atau bukan? Apakah bocah itu orang yang kau maksud kemarin? Dan segala tetekbengek lainnya.

Aku menggeram. Menatap wanita itu dengan tajam lalu menghindar. Mengurung diri di tempat paling aman. Ruang kerjaku.

Kegelisahan merasuk ke dalam darah. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku untuk mencari keberadaan bocah banteng itu. Kepala menggeleng. Tidak.

Aku menatap telepon di meja kerja beberapa menit. Mendesah keras lalu memandang ke arah lain. Berusaha berpikir rasional. Untuk apa aku mencari bocah itu? Kenapa aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya? Karena aku tertarik?

Tidak. Aku menggeleng lagi. Penjelasannya tidak mungkin sesimpel itu. Aku jarang, bahkan tidak pernah mencari keberadaan orang asing hanya karena merasa tertarik. Selama ini justru kebalikannya, orang asing itulah yang mencariku. Memohon untuk digagahi semalam.

Satu pemikiran tiba-tiba hadir di dalam kepala. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah kupikirkan sama sekali. Telepon kuraih dengan cepat. Menekan tombol yang menyambungkanku dengan seseorang yang kurasa tepat.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang," titahku tanpa basa-basi lalu menutup telepon. Meletakkan gagang itu kembali ke tempat.

Aku menunggu tidak sabaran. Berulang kali menatap arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Kesabaranku nyaris habis. Baru saja aku ingin menghubungi orang itu lagi, pintu ruang kerjaku menjeblak dengan keras.

Hanji datang dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku datang, cebol~!"

Pintu kembali ditutup. Aku sempat melihat Rico melirikku, memandang khawatir. Kubalas dengan anggukan singkat. Memberikan kode bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Berdasarkan pengalaman, keberadaan Hanji di lingkungan ruang kerjaku akan membuat beberapa kekacauan.

"Lambat," ucapku datar. Duduk di kursi kerja dengan wajah datar. Ia terkekeh pelan. Mengambil tempat di hadapanku.

"Aku mampir sebentar ke tempat Oluo," jawabnya ceria. "Karyawanmu satu itu kenapa setiap hari terlihat semakin tua saja? Sesekali berilah _vocher_ perawatan wajah yang mujarab. Kau tidak kasihan?"

Hanji dan segala bahan obrolan yang tidak penting. Aku sedikit menyesal karena menyuruhnya datang.

"Lain kali akan kuberikan," ucapku asal. Cengiran di wajah wanita itu melebar. Ia menggeret kursi semakin maju. Aku yakin kedua lututnya sudah menyentuh meja.

Kedua tangan bersedekap di atas meja. Ia memandangku penuh minat. "Jadi? Kau ingin cerita?"

Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku merasa ragu. Namun, kali ini, Hanji adalah orang yang sangat tepat dan mampu untuk diandalkan.

"Aku—

"Tentang bocah yang kemarin?"

Wajah menatap dengan datar. Aku mengangguk. "Han—

"Bocah yang mana? Rambut pirang atau cokelat? Kurasa yang rambut pirang cocok dengan Erwin. Iya, tidak?"

Hening. Aku menarik napas dalam. Berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?" Hanji bertanya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah. "Bukankah kau memanggilku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu? Ayo, cerita, cebol."

Aku mendesis tajam. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut sebentar."

" _Ups_ —hehe, _sorry_ ," ucap Hanji sambil mundur sedikit. Ia menyandarkan punggung. Memandang dengan penuh minat. "Nah, aku akan diam. Sila bercerita, _Mr._ Kontet."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak merontokkan giginya yang besar-besar. Tidak. Nanti saja. Setelah ia mendengarkan ceritaku, akan segera kulempar tubuh baunya dari jendela berlantai dua puluh sembilan ini.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ -mu?"

Hanji terdiam. Cengirannya menghilang. "Omong kosong macam apa ini, Levi?"

"Hah?" Aku menyipit.

"Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya ingin mendengar perjalanan cintaku?"

Mungkin melemparnya sekarang dari jendela tidak ada salahnya.

"Jawab saja, idiot."

Hanji mendesah keras. Ia bersedekap. Memandang keki. "Belum."

Aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu bila kau belum bertemu dengan _mate_ -mu?"

"Apa?"

Aku memandangnya datar. "Kau mendengarku."

Decakan kesal terdengar. Ia kembali memajukan tubuh. Bersedekap di atas meja. "Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya, Levi. Kenapa kau—

"Hei, yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Bukan kau, bau."

Hanji menggeleng. Menggerakkan telunjuknya, menyuruhku diam. " _Shh! Shh!_ Biarkan Hanji Zoe yang cantik ini bicara dulu, Tuan Kurcaci—dan aku tidak bau."

Aku mendengus. Bersedekap, memandangnya datar.

"Aku mau bertanya apa tadi?" Makhluk aneh berpakaian kuning norak itu bergumam. "Ah, ya! Kenapa kau bertanya tentang _mate_?"

Sepasang mata gelap kebiruan memandang malas. Hanji kembali membuka mulutnya yang berisik menyebalkan.

"Kau bertemu dengan _mate_ -mu?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat simpel. Namun, tubuhku menegang dengan sendirinya. Hal inilah yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. Hanji menunggu tidak sabar. Ia memandang penasaran.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku cepat. Tak kuasa memandang cengiran Hanji melebar. Ia menghela napas panjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya lagi ke sandaran kursi. Manik mata di balik kacamata mengawasiku.

"Kau bingung?"

Aku memilih diam. Tanpa mendengar jawabanku pun, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu. Kekehan terdengar pelan. Kulirik dengan tajam.

"Katakan padaku, Levi," ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum. "Sudah berapa orang yang kau gagahi?"

Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Lagi. Aku memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan wanita itu terus berbicara semaunya.

"Berapa, Levi?"

Hening.

"Belasan? Puluhan? Ratusan?"

"Enyahlah, Hanji," ucapku dengan ketus.

Tawa menggelegar membahana. Terdengar suara _bruk_ pelan dari luar ruangan. Mungkin Rico bangkit dari duduk dengan cepat. Kursi kerjanya bergulir hingga menubruk meja. Aku memandang datar. Menatap Hanji yang masih sibuk tertawa keras. Air matanya sampai keluar dari sudut mata.

"Sungguh—hahaha—ini sangat menggelikan!" Ia berseru. Mengusap sudut mata. "Kau—Levi Ackerman—alfa yang digilai oleh pria dan wanita omega, gundah gulana setelah bertemu dengan bocah lelaki yang berkemungkinan menjadi _mate_?"

Tawa semakin keras. Aku menghela napas lelah. Pintu ruang kerja berderit pelan. Surai pirang platinum itu muncul. Melongok dari sela pintu dan memandang dengan kening mengerut. Aku mengangguk. Memberikan kode kepada Rico bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia kembali menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Kau berdebar saat bertemu dengannya?"

"Hah?"

Hanji mendecak. Mengusap kedua mata dengan gerakan kasar. Kacamata bertengger di atas kepala. Ia menatapku dengan manik cokelat terang yang berbinar. "Kau merasa berdebar tidak saat bertemu dengan bocah itu?"

Aku terdiam. "Mungkin."

"Merasa bergairah ketika bertatapan dengannya?"

"Sepertinya."

"Kau ingin memakannya hidup-hidup?"

"Maksudmu menggagahi?"

Hanji menatap datar. Aku tahu. Jawabanku benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Rambut cokelat gelap diusap kasar.

"Dengar, kontet. Kau sudah membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari duduk.

"Jangan sok sibuk, kacamata busuk. Pekerjaanmu sudah dikerjakan oleh Berner seluruhnya."

Wanita sinting itu terkikik menggelikan. Hidungnya kembang-kempis. "Ya, meski begitu aku tetap harus memeriksa pekerjaan Moblit."

Dalam hati aku mengutuk wanita sialan itu untuk melajang seumur hidup. Biarkan orang lain menganggapku kejam. Berbuat baik kepada Hanji mungkin akan aku lakukan sekali seumur hidup. Dan ini bukan saatnya.

Aku melonggarkan dasi. Melepas satu kancing kemeja _navy_ yang kukenakan. Menarik napas dengan dalam. Berusaha tenang, meredakan emosi. Hembusan napasku mungkin terlalu keras, sampai terdengar Hanji dan membuatnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum ganjil. Mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang membuatku berpikir keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri apakah dia _mate_ -mu atau bukan, Tuan Alfa?"

 **.**

 **-When We Meet-**

 **.**

"Maaf?"

Rico bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Tentu saja. Beberapa detik yang lalu, aku mendatangi mejanya. Menyuruh sekretaris handal itu untuk mencari informasi terlengkap dari bocah bernama Eren Jeager. Aku mendecak. Memandangnya dengan datar.

"Kau bisa atau tidak?"

Rico tergagap. "B-bisa, Levi- _san_. Tapi... untuk keperluan apa?"

Aku mendekat ke arah meja yang memisahkan kami. Sedikit menunduk, hingga jarak di antara wajah kami sangat dekat. Kutatap manik matanya yang berwarna silver dengan tajam.

"Cukup cari dan jangan banyak tanya, Brzenska," ujarku dengan nada datar. "Kutunggu sampai besok."

Wanita berambut pirang platinum itu mengangguk. Dua tangan kembali sibuk di atas _keyboard_. Mengetik sesuatu yang kuyakini adalah nama Eren Jeager. Kuperhatikan kegiatannya selama beberapa menit, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kerja.

Tungkai kaki melangkah pelan menuju kursi kebesaran. Aku duduk sambil bersandar. Memutar kursi itu seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menampilkan pemandangan di luar jendela besar nan bersih. Langit sudah sore. Aku tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam untuk memutuskan apakah mencari keberadaan Eren atau tidak.

Ucapan Hanji benar-benar membuatku berpikir dengan serius. Dia benar. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk sombong, tapi aku sudah berkali-kali—aku lupa pastinya—melakukan hubungan seksual dengan pria dan wanita omega. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah menggagahi mereka saat sedang _heat_. Dan selama itulah, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Perasaan gelisah yang membuatku menjadi tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan sosok bocah bernama Eren Jeager. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Bila definisi _mate_ adalah seperti yang dijabarkan oleh Hanji, maka Eren bukanlah _mate_ -ku. Aku tidak merasakan debar jantung menggila. Ya, mungkin saat pertemuan kedua itu, aku memang sedikit berdebar. Lalu, wanita bau itu mengatakan bahwa tubuh akan bereaksi secara seksual saat menatap matanya. Namun, tidak. Aku tidak merasakan itu. Saat aku menatap Eren di awal pertemuan, aku hanya merasakan panas di seluruh tubuh. Seolah benar-benar sedang terbakar.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu gairah?

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menggagahi Eren saat itu. Pastinya, yang aku rasakan adalah ketertarikan yang tidak biasa. Seperti sedang terjerat jala yang besar. Tak bisa bergerak dan ingin selalu menatapnya.

Tubuhku tersentak saat ponselku berdering. Nama Gunther terpampang di layar. Segera kuusap layar itu perlahan.

"Ya?"

 _'Maaf mengganggu, Levi-_ san _. Tuan Kenny ingin bertemu dengan Anda.'_

Aku mendecak. Kening mengerut tidak suka. "Katakan saja aku sedang sibuk."

Laki-laki kepercayaanku itu mendesah pelan. _'Sayang sekali, beliau memaksa.'_

"Bilang saja—

 _'Beliau marah besar saat melihat ruang kerja Anda kosong. Tuan Kenny mengancam akan memutuskan relasi dengan Recon_ Corp _bila Anda tidak pulang ke rumah,'_ potong Gunther sebelum aku sempat menyuruhnya untuk mengurus si brengsek.

"Tua bangka itu ada di kantor?"

Ada suara berisik di seberang sana. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Kenny memanggil namaku dan mengumpat.

 _'Erm... ya. Baru saja beliau turun ke lobi menggunakan_ lift _. Sebaiknya Anda segera kembali ke kediaman Ackerman, Levi-_ san _.'_

Aku mendesah lelah. "Terima kasih, Gunther. Kirimkan hasil rapat hari ini ke emailku. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Hubungi aku bila ada sesuatu yang penting."

 _'Baik, Levi-_ san _.'_

Ponsel kuletakkan lagi di atas meja. Lelah luar biasa. Tidak hanya menjabat sebagai CEO di Recon _Corp_ , aku juga berperan sebagai Presiden Direktur di Ackerman _Inc_. Sebuah perusahaan bisnis terbesar. Sudah cukup lama aku menjabat sebagai Presiden di perusahaan milik keluargaku sendiri. Sedikit terpaksa aku melakukannya, karena si tua bangka Kenny terus mengancam akan memutuskan relasi perusahaan dengan Recon.

Lembayung semakin terlihat. Aku menghela napas panjang. Merasakan penat yang menggigit. Tubuhku lelah. Arloji kulirik sekilas. Masih ada waktu untuk mampir ke apartemen sebelum mampir ke neraka.

 **.**

 **-When We Meet-**

 **.**

Kediaman Ackerman adalah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Warisan turun termurun ini nantinya—mungkin—akan jatuh ke tanganku. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendapat limpahan harta seperser pun. _Audi_ tipe _Q7_ keluaran terbaru berhenti di depan gerbang besar. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik, gerbang otomatis itu terbuka. Aku melirik ke atas dinding gerbang. Kamera CCTV sedang menyorot ke arahku.

Mobil melaju perlahan dan berhenti di belakang _Mercy E-Class_ berwarna silver. Salah satu kendaraan yang biasa digunakan Kenny untuk bepergian. Aku menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan. Pelayan berbaju hitam menuntunku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Levi. Tuan Kenny menunggu di ruang makan," ucapnya tanpa berani menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. Melangkah lebih cepat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Tidak perlu aku mendeskripsikan interior rumah ini. Aku malas bercerita. Intinya, rumah ini besar dan sangat tidak nyaman—bagiku.

Ruang makan berada di sayap kanan rumah. Besar dan diisi oleh meja makan yang panjang. Kenny selalu berteriak, membanggakan meja makannya yang mampu memuat satu divisi di kantor kami. Saat aku membuka pintu kayu yang besar itu, sosoknya sedang duduk diujung meja. Makanan telah dihidangkan. Kerutan di kening semakin terlihat saat ia menyeringai.

"Ah, tikus kecilku sudah datang," ucapnya nyaris berteriak. Aku mengerling. Memandang satu sosok lagi yang ternyata menemani makan malam si tua.

Gadis itu menatapku dingin. Hanya sekilas, lalu kembali menikmati sup dengan cara makan khas bangsawan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, tikus got? Senang berkelana dengan kawan-kawan kotormu?"

Aku diam. Menarik kursi dengan cepat lalu duduk. Pelayan wanita datang membawa menu yang sama. Sup jagung dengan aroma menyengat. Aku menatap jijik.

"Kabarku? Tak sebaik dirimu, tua bangka."

Kenny terbahak. Mulut diusap dengan serbet. Ia bersedekap di atas meja. Menatapku dengan binar mengesalkan.

"Bagaimana usaha yang kau jalankan bersama—siapa itu putra dari Smith? Erwin?—yah, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan tidak mau tahu," kekehnya dengan suara bengek. Aku menatap datar. Merasakan tatapan lain yang diam-diam sedang mengawasi. "Apakah semua lancar?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, pak tua. Waktuku tidak banyak," ucapku malas tanpa menyentuh sup. Sepasang mataku memandang lurus. Menatap sosok gadis yang menatap tajam.

"Oh. Kau datang, Mikasa? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu."

Mikasa Ackerman. Cucu kesayangan Kenny. Keponakan yang tidak pernah akur denganku sejak lahir. Ia sudah membenciku sedari kecil. Dan aku tidak pernah berniat memperbaiki hubungan buruk kami.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Tak berkomentar apapun. Ia kembali sibuk dengan sup kental menjijikkan. Aku yakin dia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Makanlah, Levi," ucap Kenny berusaha ramah. "Aku yakin kau rindu dengan makanan mewah."

Aku menatap sup sejenak, lalu kembali menatapnya. Datar. "Tidak. Bentuknya menjijikkan dan berbau busuk. Aku lebih suka makanan di pinggir jalan."

Tua bangka itu mengangguk. Tertawa lebar lalu terbatuk pelan. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja. Seleramu sudah serendah tikus-tikus bau jamban. Aku tidak akan heran."

Mikasa melirik Kenny tajam. Sedikit tersinggung karena ia pun hidup di luar kediaman Ackerman, sepertiku. Ia memang cucu kesayangan. Hanya sepihak, karena ia tak memiliki rasa sayang terhadap sang kakek.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Mikasa? Kau betah dengan aroma busuknya?"

Gadis itu berusaha ramah. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Mencoba tersenyum, tapi berakhir menyeringai. Ia memilih masuk ke sekolah biasa. Menolak semua tawaran Kenny untuk masuk ke sekolah eksklusif yang mahal. Membuat tua bangka itu murka dan menyalahkan sikap pembangkangku—yang katanya menulari Mikasa.

"Baik, Kakek Kenny. Sangat menyenangkan berada di sana."

Tua bangka mengangguk paham. Segelas anggur berkelas ia raih. Disesap perlahan dengan gaya kaum borjuis. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih tinggal dengan tikus kampung, seperti pamanmu."

Aku menatap diam. Mengawasi tangan kanan Mikasa yang menggenggam sendok sup dengan kuat. Kenny kembali mengoceh.

"Ayah dan Ibumu juga sama," keluhnya. Alkohol telah meracuni otaknya yang busuk. "Kenapa kalian semua lebih menyukai tinggal di jalanan yang kotor dan kumuh? Apa yang kurang dari kediaman ini? Apa hanya aku yang bahagia dengan semua kekayaan melimpah ini?"

Aku mendengus. Membuat dua orang Ackerman menatapku. Kutatap Kenny dengan wajah letih.

"Berhentilah membual, tua bangka. Kami tidak butuh harta melimpah. Lebih baik kau pilah barang-barang mana yang ingin kau bawa ke liang lahat, sebelum semua kemewahan ini diturunkan padaku."

Kening Kenny mengerut. Manik mata berubah merah. Ia murka. Gelas mahal yang harganya setara dengan satu unit motor itu ia lempar ke atas lantai. Mikasa bangkit dari duduk. Berjaga-jaga melerai. Tua bangka berdiri dengan kaki goyang. Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kali.

"Jangan berharap kau mendapatkan warisan, tikus got!" Kenny mendesis dengan wajah mengerut.

Aku menghela napas. Mendorong kursi mewah sedikit ke belakang. Kutatap sekali lagi sosok yang dulu sering kupanggil Ayah dengan wajah datar. Rasa hormat dan patuh sudah tak tersisa lagi. Kandas dengan segala kesalahan yang telah ia torehkan.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta," ucapku datar. "Kau sogok saja pihak pengadilan agar semua harta Ackerman dikuburkan bersama dengan jasad busukmu."

Tangan keriput itu bergerak. Menudingku dengan telunjuk bergetar. "Kau...!"

"Aku pergi," ucapku tanpa membungkuk hormat. Tungkai kakiku melangkah dengan cepat. Sebelum sampai ke pintu kayu, aku menoleh. Menatap Mikasa yang sedang bingung.

"Hei."

Ia menatapku.

"Kau ikut atau tetap di sini bersama si tua gila harta itu?"

Mikasa menatap Kenny dan aku berulang kali. Bibir digigit pelan. Ia membungkuk. Meminta maaf kepada si tua bangka yang semakin murka. Teriakan membahana penuh umpatan terdengar sayup-sayup saat kami meninggalkan ruang makan. Mikasa berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang dengan kendaraan umum," ucapnya ketus.

"Aku tidak ingat telah menawarimu tumpangan."

Gadis itu mendecih.

Kami melangkah menyusuri rumah sepi ini dalam diam. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk dengan hormat. Aku bertemu dengan Gunther di teras rumah. Ia memberitahu kondisi di Ackerman _Inc_. Mikasa sedikit menjauh. Tak terlihat tertarik dengan topik bisnis.

"Terima kasih, Gunther. Kau awasi tua bangka itu. Segera hubungi aku jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan perusahaan."

Tangan kanan kepercayaanku itu mengangguk patuh.

"Gunther," ucapku sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ya, Levi- _san_?"

Aku melirik Mikasa yang berdiri bersedekap dengan wajah ketus. "Antarkan Mikasa pulang ke apartemennya."

"Apa? Aku tidak—

"Baik, Tuan," ucap Gunther patuh. Membungkuk sopan.

Pintu mobil kututup dengan perlahan. Mobil menderu dengan halus. Kulajukan kendaraan tanpa menatap ke arah Mikasa.

 **.**

 **-When We Meet-**

 **.**

Malam ternyata sudah cukup larut. Aku tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan satu jam lebih berada di dalam rumah itu. Kulirik arloji sekilas. Pukul delapan kurang. Perutku berbunyi menagih untuk diisi. Malas untuk mampir ke restoran, aku memilih jalan pintas. Restoran cepat saji.

 _Mcdonnil's_ cukup ramai. Aku harus mengantri empat mobil sebelum bisa memesan. Dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya giliranku tiba. Jendela mobil kubuka setengah. Pekerja wanita tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu. Ah, omega. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa _heat_. Aromanya wangi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Big Burger satu, Triple Cheeseburger satu, dan dua Cola."

Wanita itu mencatat dengan cepat. "Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Terima kasih. Pesanan bisa diambil setelah loket pembayaran."

Kaca jendela segera kututup. Wangi _heat_ wanita itu semakin kuat. Aku menghela napas. Bukannya bergairah, aku merasa sedikit mual. Usai membayar dan mendapatkan makanan, aku memilih satu tempat untuk singgah sebentar.

Taman Kota.

Kuparkikan mobilku di dekat mesin minuman otomatis. Kunci dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Aku menenteng kantung kertas makanan di tangan kanan. Taman tidak terlalu ramai. Cenderung sepi. Lampu-lampu menyala. Tidak terang, justru membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang. Aku memilih tempat sedikit terbuka. Ada air mancur besar di hadapanku.

Tempat yang sangat familiar.

Kantung kertas kubuka. Aroma daging yang khas menusuk hidung. Kulahap Big Burger dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitar. Hanya tersisa enam orang di taman. Arloji di tangan kiri menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Lima belas menit, burgerku lenyap. Colaku habis. Perutku sedikit penuh. Mulut terasa hambar. Bungkus rokok kukeluarkan dari saku jas yang tersampir di bangku panjang. Ujungnya menyala saat kuhisap dalam. Zat nikotin memasuki darah.

Hawa semakin dingin. Rokok sudah hampir habis. Keningku mengerut ketika mencium aroma yang sangat wangi. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada aku seorang. Enam orang lelaki yang tadi bergerombol tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk, kini sudah lenyap.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengarkan teriakan penuh amarah dari seseorang. Jantungku berdentum. Aroma itu semakin menguat. Membuatku sadar bahwa ada seorang omega yang sedang _heat_. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas. Reaksi yang sama saat aku menatap manik hijau seorang bocah banteng.

Aku bangkit dari duduk. Kantung makanan kutinggal di bangku. Jas yang tersampir kuraih. Tungkai berlari mengikuti sumber aroma. Lurus ke arah depan. Memasuki pepohonan rindang yang gelap. Sinar lampu tak mampu menembus daerah taman sebelah utara.

"PERGI! DASAR MENJIJIKKAN!"

Suara dengan amarah yang luar biasa itu terdengar semakin dekat. Aku berlari semakin cepat. Terengah. Sepasang mataku membola. Enam laki-laki yang bergerombol tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, kini sedang mengerubungi satu orang remaja.

"Jangan galak begitu. Kau sedang _heat_. Biarkan kami membantu," bujuk salah satu di antara mereka.

Bocah dengan manik kehijauan itu mendelik galak. Tubuhku bergetar.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" Bocah itu kembali berteriak. Wajahnya merah. Napas memburu. "ENYAH KALIAN, ALFA BRENGSEK!"

Ia melempar tas punggungnya yang besar. Mengenai salah satu alfa yang ganas. Tak terima, dua orang melangkah maju. Kedua tangan mereka terulur, hendak menyentuh bocah omega yang sedang _heat_. Tungkaiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku menarik bocah yang paling dekat. Memukulnya dengan kuat dibagian tulang pipi.

Lima orang lain menoleh. Aku menatap datar. Satu per satu bocah itu datang. Berusaha untuk mengalahkanku yang telah mengganggu acara santap malam. Lima wajah terkena tinjuan. Sedikit lengah, salah satu dari mereka menyergap dari belakang. Memeluk dari belakang, mengunci pergerakanku.

"Rasakan ini! Heaaaahh!" Salah satu merangsek maju. Melontarkan tinjuan. Kutendang perutnya dengan keras sampai ia terguling. Bocah di belakang kusikut kuat. Saat kunciannya mengendur, kutarik baju bagian belakang dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Tubuh itu terbanting keras di atas tanah berumput.

Tiga orang membantu bocah itu untuk bangkit. Enam orang alfa berlari sambil mengumpat. Aku terengah. Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok bocah yang kini sedang berjongkok. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hei...," panggilku, mencoba menyentuh pundaknya.

Tanganku ditepis kasar. "J-jangan sentuh!"

Aku tertegun. Debar jantungku meningkat. Aroma yang menggairahkan semakin menguar dari tubuh bocah ini. Aku sedikit menjauh. Mengatur napas untuk meredakan debar jantung yang menggila.

"Kau bawa obatmu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "A-ada di dalam tas."

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari barang yang dimaksud. Tas punggung itu tergeletak cukup jauh. Teronggok di bawah pohon yang rindang. Kuraih tas itu dan kuserahkan padanya.

Saat bocah itu sibuk meminum obat dan menenangkan diri, aku meraih jasku yang terjatuh. Berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup. Menunggu bocah omega agar tenang.

" _Heat_ pertama?"

Hening sejenak. Ia menjawab dengan suara serak. "K-kedua."

Aku bergumam. Pantas aromanya sangat kuat dan... menggairahkan. Biji mataku menatap punggungnya yang mulai tenang. Tak ada getaran lagi. Ia mulai mencoba berdiri. Tungkainya masih bergetar, tapi ia berusaha bertahan. Bocah itu berbalik. Memeluk tas punggungnya di depan dada.

"Erm... terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Aku diam memerhatikan. Hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau lapar?"

"Hah?" Bocah itu mulai berani menatapku. Manik kehijauannya sedikit membola. Mungkin ia sadar siapa aku. "T-tidak, aku tidak lapar."

Seakan membangkang, perutnya berbunyi dengan keras. Wajah berkeringat itu berubah merah. Aku mendengus.

"Masih ada triple cheeseburger. Kau suka?"

Di luar dugaan, bocah itu mengangguk bersemangat. Lupa beberapa detik yang lalu menolak tawaran. Aku berjalan mendahului. Tanpa suara, ia mengikuti dari belakang. Taman kota benar-benar sudah sepi. Kantung _Mcdonnil's_ masih tergeletak di bangku panjang.

Aku menepuk tempat yang kosong, memberi kode bocah itu untuk duduk. Ia menurut. Tas punggung diletakkan di samping. Mata hijau itu berbinar ketika kantung kertas berisi burger kuserahkan padanya.

"Makan."

Ia mengangguk. Menjilat bibirnya saat melihat triple cheeseburger yang sudah agak dingin. Ia mengunyah satu gigitan penuh. Matanya terpejam, merasakan nikmat dari potongan daging dan keju. Aku terdiam. Memandang tanpa berkedip. Debaran jantungku masih terasa. Aroma sisa _heat_ juga masih menguar dari tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Sadar bila sedang diperhatikan, ia melirik. Cola disesap dengan cepat. Ia berdeham. "Ehem!—erm... terima kasih untuk burger-nya, Tuan..."

"Levi. Panggil saja Levi."

Bocah itu mengangguk. Ia letakkan burger itu di atas kantung kertas yang sudah dilipat rapi. Dua tangan diusap ke kaus abu-abu, berusaha menyingkirkan remah roti dan saus yang menempel. Bocah itu menyodorkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman.

"Perkenalkan, Tuan. Aku Eren," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Eren Jeager."

Aku menatap tangannya sejenak, lalu meraih dalam genggam kuat. Getar listrik itu terasa menyengat ubun. Kami bertatapan. Manik hijau itu menatap bingung. Aku menelan ludah.

Hanji... bocah ini memang _mate_ -ku.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Halo. Saya tahu update-nya lama banget. Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah up bulan lalu di wattpad. Saya baru sempat untuk mengupdate di FFn. Mohon maaf sekali untuk reader yang lama menunggu. Bila ada yang tidak sabar untuk membaca, bisa follow wattpad saya dengan nama akun yang sama, BegundalBusuk. Saya akan update fic di sana lebih cepat dibanding di FFn.

Fict ini saya rombak habis-habisan. Tadinya saya ingin menggunakan sudut pandang Levi pada bagian prolog saja. Chapter satu ini sudah selesai lama sekali. Sebelum laptop saya jatuh sakit. Namun, setelah saya baca untuk sesi editing, ternyata ada yang janggal ketika saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Lalu, mulailah saya merombak dari awal, tapi tetap menggunakan plot yang sama. Hanya dirubah beberapa bagian saja.

Di sini plot masih biasa-biasa saja. Belum ada yang menonjol, kecuali bagian pertemuan keluarga Ackerman. Mungkin dari sini kalian mulai bisa menebak drama apa yang akan hadir pada chapter berikutnya.

Saya targetkan fict ini selesai pada chapter lima atau enam. Tidak akan terlalu panjang karena When We Meet adalah projek berseri. Ini adalah seri pertama. Setiap chapter tidak akan terlalu panjang, hanya sekitar 6k-8k. Setelah seri pertama selesai, saya akan membuat seri kedua. Kemungkinan akan ada tiga seri, tapi masih belum begitu jelas. Jadi, mari kita lalui seri pertama ini bersama-sama ^^

Pengumuman lagi, tadinya akan saya update chapter 2 hari Minggu besok, tapi ternyata tidak sempat, masih proses editing. Jadi, saya akan up pada bulan september, karena tanggal 7 agustus sampai akhir bulan, saya ada magang ^^

Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia menunggu fic ini up. Sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Kisah II His Laugh

Bocah hijau yang selalu mengerutkan kening. Berwajah bak petinju, beringas, ingin menghantam kepalan pada siapapun. Tak kusangka bocah berjenis seperti itu mampu tertawa dengan binar menyilaukan.

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

When We Meet (c) Begundal Busuk

.

Riren | Rivaille x Eren | Modern AU | MxM | Drama Romance Humor | Rate T (sementara) | Omegaverse | Bad Language | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC

.

.

Begundal Busuk present...

.

KISAH II: HIS LAUGH

.

.

Jam makan siang. Kantin bersih yang ramai mendadak hening. Berpuluh pasang mata memandang pada satu titik. Meja bundar besar berisi lima orang dewasa. Terletak pada barisan paling tengah. Tanpa adanya oknum brengsek tak bertanggungjawab saja, meja itu pasti sudah banyak mencuri perhatian. Mengingat tiga orang alpha yang selalu digilai berkumpul pada satu tempat.

Berner menunduk sangat dalam. Baru pertama kali berada dalam lingkar setan menyesakkan jiwa. Kata-kataku mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi bila kau berada di posisinya, kau pasti akan mengerti.

Tersangka utama keheningan itu adalah (siapa lagi kalau bukan si bajingan) Zoe. Hidupmu tidak akan tenang bila bergaul dengan makhluk tak jelas. Salahku di masa lalu yang iya-iya saja ketika diajak berkenalan dengannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu, Berner," desisku tajam. Mendelik pada asisten Hanji yang justru semakin menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah merah yang sangat kentara. Ia menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ia pun menyerah.

Pandangan bergulir pada wanita jejadian yang masih terbahak. Pipi sudah basah dengan air mata. Pun, suara sudah serak. Namun, tawa puas sarat akan penghinaan itu masih terus berlangsung.

Semua ini terjadi karena si tolol itu mengetahui bahwa aku benar-benar mempunyai mate.

Dan aku tak kalah tolol karena tidak bisa membalas tebakan—yang kuyakini—hanya asal-asalan darinya.

Erwin tersenyum kalem.

"Sudahlah, Levi. Toh, Hanji memang benar, 'kan? Kalau kau akhirnya mempunyai mate," ucapnya santai.

Kurobek mulut si pirang satu ini jika bisa. Bangsat.

Suara tawa serak Hanji tiba-tiba berubah seperti dengkingan keledai. Keningku mengerut. Menahan diri untuk tidak menjejalkan satu genggam daging panggang panas ke dalam mulutnya. Perlahan, tawa itu menghilang. Puluhan pasang mata masih menatap penasaran. Ketika mulut nyinyir penuh dosa itu mengatup, Berner segera menyodorkan selembar tisu.

Aku mendengus. Geli sekaligus jijik dengan loyalitasnya yang berlebihan.

"Hhhh—terimakasih, Moblit. Kau memang asisten yang paling berguna," ucap Hanji dengan napas memburu.

Mulut dan sekitar dagu diusap dengan selembar tisu. Ada titik-titik basah di lembaran tipis tersebut. Tanda bahwa liur wanita menjijikkan itu muncrat selama tertawa. Keningku mengerut lebih dalam.

Tak bisakah ia tertawa dengan normal?

Mike dan Erwin menyesap minuman dengan sabar. Menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hanji selanjutnya—selain tertawa. Sesak luar biasa terasa di dada. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menahan kesal. Menutup mulut. Diam. Tak berkutik dengan semua cuitan Hanji tentang "Levi dan mate rasa brondong suci yang sialnya mendapat alpha penuh dosa dan berpenyakit sifilis".

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyuruh titan kesukaan Hanji dari serial Attack on Titan untuk menyodominya hingga jebol.

Drama menjijikan sepertinya sudah berakhir.

Hanji menarik napas dengan dalam. Berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung yang menggila. Aku mendengus. Dalam hati mendoakan jantungnya berhenti saja sekalian.

"Jadi... bagaimana kronologi detailnya, Levi, anakku?"

Mike tersedak menahan tawa. Buru-buru menutup mulut dan membuang wajah ke arah lain, ketika biji mataku bergulir menatapnya tajam. Asisten penuh loyalitas memegang lengan berlapis kemeja putih gading dengan corak tutul-tutul kuning. Berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan berbau peperangan ini.

"Sudah, Hanji-san. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang selesai, lebih baik kita—

Berner terdiam. Bibirnya ditahan oleh telunjuk Hanji yang belepotan saus dan mustard. Menyuruh asisten kesayangan untuk diam.

"Ssstt. Berhenti menyalak di depanku, Moblit. Aku tidak suka," ucapnya sambil menggeleng. "Biarkan aku berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan anakku yang baru masuk masa puber ini."

Aku mendesis tajam, "Go die, you fucking bitch."

Hanji menoleh. Mulutnya membulat. Menampilkan ekspresi (pura-pura) tersakiti yang selalu membuatku muak. Mike dan Erwin menonton dengan tenang. Bak menyaksikan telenovela kacangan.

"Kau kasar sekali, nak," isaknya. Menyentuh dada dan meremas bagian depan kemeja gading. "Hati ibumu ini sangat rapuh. Kau menyakitiku. Tidak ingatkah aku telah menyusuimu selama kau haus?"

Aku mendecak singkat. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi berbahan plastik.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenyot susu datarmu itu, Zoe," ucapku ringan.

Hanji berkedip beberapa kali. Ia hanya diam. Acuh pada Mike yang sudah terbahak. Menebar feromon tak terkendali hingga membuat omega lapar bernapas cepat. Aku pun terdiam. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Menunggu balasan konyol.

Diluar dugaan, Hanji justru menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada datarnya. Ia meringkuk ke belakang. Memandangku dengan tatapan "menjauhlah kau pria tua mesum berpenyakit kelamin". Belum berhenti sampai di situ, ia mulai melanjutkan drama menjijikan ini.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai pikiran kotor terhadapku, Levi," ucapnya berakting gugup dan malu.

Demi Tuhan, siapapun bawa wanita jalang ini ke kandang buaya atau celupkan kepalanya ke akuarium piranha.

Erwin tertawa pelan. Menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Ia mulai menengahi. Tak tega melihat kepalaku berasap—mungkin. Wajah kuusap dengan telapak tangan. Lelah luar biasa menghadapi kawan rasa lawan seperti Hanji.

"Sudah cukup, Hanji. Jangan membuat Levi berasap seperti ini," ucap Erwin.

Nah, kan.

Aku menarik napas dalam. Merasakan udara dingin bercampur rasa penasaran dari karyawan memenuhi paru. Berusaha rileks sebisa mungkin.

Kekehan terdengar tanpa dosa. Aku mengutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Erwin. Bila berhadapan dengan Levi, aku selalu tidak tahan untuk membuatnya marah—kekekekeke."

Persetan.

"Jadi... detail kejadiannya seperti apa, Levi?" Mike berujar sambil menghapus air mata di sudut mata dengan tisu. "Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kau memiliki mate."

"Apa itu penting untukmu, Mike."

Alpha pirang brewokan itu terkekeh pelan. Meremas lembaran tisu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Apapun kisah cinta sobatku akan selalu penting."

"Bullshit," dengusku pelan.

"Ayolah, Levi. Bagaimana kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau telah menemukan mate-mu?"

Si pirang yang lain kembali bersuara. Mata biru yang jernih itu menatap kalem. Ada sedikit aura memaksa yang menguar. Entahlah, sejak kapan kehidupanku terlihat penting di mata mereka?

"Kau akan mengerti bila bertemu dengan mate-mu, Erwin."

Tiga orang itu terdiam. Tak peduli, aku bangkit tanpa melihat mereka. Meninggalkan daging panggangku yang masih utuh. Tak tersentuh—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau kusentuh.

Kaki melangkah dengan pasti. Pandangan lurus. Tak memperhatikan puluhan mata yang mengikuti pergerakan tubuhku. Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar Berner berbicara dengan sedikit gugup di antara para atasan tertinggi Recon: "Levi-san sudah bertemu dengan mate-nya?"

.

-When We Meet-

.

Reaksi Hanji ketika aku tak mengelak godaannya tentang "Levi yang akhirnya bertemu mate" mungkin terlihat berlebihan. Aku tahu. Apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya memang sangat berlebihan. Namun, menurutku, itu hal yang sedikit wajar. Setidaknya, si jalang mampu menertawai kebenaran itu. Tidak sepertiku.

Usai merasakan sensasi menjalar di seluruh tubuh, aku hanya terdiam. Memandang manik kehijauan yang menatap terkejut. Ada binar gugup dan tidak percaya. Hal itu cukup menjelaskan satu hal padaku, Eren merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku menjabat tangannya.

Geletar aneh. Sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh kami berdua.

Jabat tangan hanya berlangsung singkat. Setelah menyadari sesuatu sedang terjadi, bocah remaja itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Ia bergeser menjauh. Menatap curiga.

"Apa yang..."

Kalimat itu tidak selesai diucapkan. Eren sudah menutup mulut. Memandang nanar dan tidak percaya. Burger dengan bekas gigitan terjatuh begitu saja. Tak dianggap. Begitu juga denganku. Ia berlari menjauh. Tas ransel tersampir di pundak. Beberapa kali melorot karena larinya yang serampangan.

Reaksi Eren memang sangat wajar. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Niat baik dariku pasti akan terlupakan dengan cepat karena rasa curiga yang tiba-tiba timbul.

Satu jam setelah Eren pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Aku masih duduk di taman. Sendiri. Menatap langit yang gelap dan nyaris mendung. Memikirkan sensasi aneh yang baru saja kurasakan. Layaknya remaja puber yang baru pertama kali muncrat, aku merasakan ketagihan. Ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Merasakan permukaan kulit bocah remaja yang sedikit lembab karena keringat.

Malam itu, aku duduk menahan ereksi.

Esok harinya, hari ini, nyawaku seolah mengambang. Bila dilihat dari luar, mungkin Levi Ackerman baik-baik saja. Datang kerja pagi-pagi buta, menyelesaikan semua berkas, melakukan sidak ke setiap divisi. Intinya, mereka tidak melihat hal yang ganjil.

Ya, mereka. Karyawan biasa. Bukan tiga kurcaci berhidung tajam layaknya siluman dugong.

Hanji mungkin orang pertama yang mengendus keanehanku pagi itu. Entah kapan mereka melakukan konspirasi, tetapi saat jam makan siang, Erwin tiba-tiba mengajakku makan di kantin kantor. Sangat tidak biasa. Karena pimpinan tertinggi Recon selalu menjauhi keramaian, terutama pada jam makan siang di mana mayoritas seluruh karyawan berkumpul.

Satu hal lain yang tidak biasa adalah kehadiran Berner. Asisten kepercayaan Hanji itu tiba-tiba saja ditarik untuk duduk di samping atasan.

Topik pembicaraan dimulai dengan masalah pekerjaan. Fungsi Berner di lingkaran orang-orang penting Recon ternyata untuk menjelaskan persiapan projek baru yang sebentar lagi akan dipublikasikan. Menjelang selesainya jam makan siang, topik pembicaraan berubah drastis.

Berner yang dari awal pertemuan lebih vokal, ketika topik mulai berubah, ia menjadi lebih diam. Menunduk. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendengar semua ocehan dari Hanji. Meski berulangkali wanita jejadian itu menyenggol lengannya, meminta pendapat. Pria berambut cokelat muda hanya bisa menunduk. Diam, lalu menggeleng. Makan dengan tenang tanpa berniat ikut campur.

Lalu dimulailah pembicaraan utama yang tersembunyi di balik kata "pekerjaan".

Mungkin aku memang tidak berbicara banyak. Namun, aku yakin sekali Hanji memiliki banyak cara untuk menggali informasi. Wanita itu memang gila, tapi pikirannya lebih maju dari orang pada umumnya.

Langkah kakiku sedikit cepat ketika sampai pada koridor di lantai tempat ruanganku berada. Perasaanku tidak enak. Dari jauh, aku bisa melihat pintu ruanganku masih tertutup.

Aman.

Manik bergulir menatap meja sekretaris yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu ruangan kerja. Rico sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Langkah semakin cepat. Ia menyadari kehadiranku, melirik sekilas lalu menunduk. Berbicara dengan cepat sebelum meletakkan telepon pada tempatnya. Tepat saat aku sampai di depan meja kerjanya yang rapi.

"Selamat siang, Levi-san," sapanya dengan senyum tipis. Ada keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir di pelipis.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Oh, ehm, ya. M-maksud saya, sebentar lagi."

Aku terdiam. Memandang dengan intens. Mendeteksi ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Hanji atau suruhannya datang kemari?"

Warna wajah Rico sedikit pucat. Tergagap, ia hanya menggeleng cepat.

Kepalaku mengangguk. Masih menatap intens.

"Ada seseorang yang mencariku?"

Kening wanita itu mengerut. Sedikit bingung. "M-maaf...?"

"Barusan kau bicara dengan seseorang di telepon."

"Oh! Ya—maksudku, bukan, eh, tidak."

Tak kuasa berbohong di bawah tatapanku, ia akhirnya menunduk. Menggigit bibir, takut. Gestur tubuh sedikit kaku. Tanda bahwa ia gugup dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Figur seseorang terbesit di dalam pikiran. Ya, pasti kerjaan si jalang itu.

"Makan siang dulu, Brzenska. Aku tidak mau kau membawa laporan yang salah ke ruanganku," ujarku pelan sembari melangkah menuju pintu berbahan kayu yang tertutup.

Rico menjawab dengan suara pelan. Terdengar sayup ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Menghela napas adalah hal yang kulakukan pertama kali. Sebelum melonggarkan dasi berwarna abu-abu yang menghiasi kemeja hitam.

Sesak luar biasa terasa membuatku gerah. Kaki melangkah menuju kursi kebesaranku yang nyaman. Menghela napas lagi. Sepasang mata tertutup, lelah. Berbagai ucapan Hanji berputar di dalam kepala. Bertanding dengan bayang-bayang wajah Eren yang penuh rasa curiga.

Denyut sakit menyentil dada. Tidak sakit. Tapi sangat tidak biasa. Kelopak mata terbuka. Menatap langit-langit ruangan kerja yang sedikit gelap. Mendung di luar dan aku lupa menyalakan lampu ruangan.

Pandangan beralih pada langit berawan tebal nan gelap. Beberapa kilat terlihat, diikuti gemuruh guntur. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan.

Suara getar mengalihkan perhatianku. Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja menyala. Ada satu pesan masuk. Kuraih dan kubaca. Ternyata dari Gunther. Hanya pesan yang sangat singkat. Tak lebih dari satu menit, ponsel sudah berakhir di dalam saku. Pandangan kembali tertuju pada pemandangan di luar. Rintik hujan sudah turun. Perlahan, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti jatuhnya berubah menjadi rombongan.

Lengan jas kusibak. Menatap jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul satu siang. Aku menghela napas untuk sekian kali. Segera berdiri dan bersiap menerjang hujan yang kini berubah deras. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, kubalas pesan Gunther tak kalah singkat.

From: Gunther

Nona Petra sudah menunggu.

To: Gunter

Ya.

.

-When We Meet-

.

Hujan benar-benar turun sangat deras. Diikuti dengan angin kencang. Badai di siang hari mungkin hal paling kacau. Jalanan mendadak penuh dengan mobil. Orang-orang kantor yang mencari makan di luar berbondong-bondong kembali bekerja. Sisanya berteduh di restoran nyaman, menunggu badai reda.

Perjalanan yang biasanya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, berubah menjadi empat puluh lima menit. Mobil memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Catnya warna-warni dengan beberapa mainan anak seperti ayunan dan sebagainya.

Gulir ban berhenti di depan sedan hitam. Saat aku keluar dari mobil, Gunther menyambut dengan sopan. Bajunya rapi, seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini tanpa jas hitam yang selalu dipakai. Ia mengangguk.

"Nona Petra menunggu di ruang tamu," ucap Gunther sembari membukakan pintu berbahan kayu yang sudah agak usang.

Aku mengangguk. Mengucap terimakasih lalu masuk ke dalam. Pintu kembali ditutup dengan pelan. Gunther mengikuti dari belakang. Aura di dalam sangat hangat dan membuat siapa saja merasa betah.

"Levi."

Tak disangka, pemuda yang hampir tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku itu memulai obrolan. Tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia beritahu.

"Apa ini masalah perusahaan?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab tegas. "Ya."

Langkahku berhenti. Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki ruang tamu, di mana Petra sudah menunggu. Kepala menoleh, melirik Gunther yang berdiri dua langkah dariku.

"Nomor satu atau dua?"

Rahang mengeras. Ada sekelebat rasa bersalah di air wajahnya. "Dua."

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja, Gunther. Aku tak mau membuat Petra menunggu lebih lama."

"Ya. Maaf, Levi," ucapnya membungkuk sopan.

Kaki kembali melangkah dengan perasaan yang lebih berat. Angka satu dan dua adalah skala masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan. Bukan perusahaan milik Erwin, tapi milik si tua bangka. Nomor satu mungkin skala yang paling biasa terjadi, hanya berupa cibiran si brengsek mengenai apapun (rata-rata berisi tentang aku yang salah gaul dengan Erwin dan sebagainya). Skala yang jarang terjadi dan biasanya bersifat mengancam adalah nomor dua, berisi tindakan konfrontasi yang mampu mengancam perusahaan, baik Ackerman maupun Recon, dan berbagai hal gila lainnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Gunther, mungkin si tua bangka sedang mempersiapkan skenario jahanam lain untuk hidupku.

Saat memasuki area ruang tamu, aku disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang kecokelatan. Ia tersenyum manis. Berdiri dari sofa, menyambut dengan ramah dan hangat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Kau sedang sibuk?"

Aku menggeleng. Duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang cukup nyaman. Dasi kulonggarkan, berusaha membuang rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi. Ya, terimakasih kepada Gunther.

"Badai. Mobilku tidak bisa terbang dan menghindari kemacetan."

Petra tertawa. Gesturnya sangat anggun. Sekali lihat saja semua orang akan tahu bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tawa lembut berakhir singkat. Manik biru yang bening menatapku dengan binar kekaguman.

"Mau teh?"

"Bila kau merasa tidak direpotkan."

Wanita—atau gadis—itu tertawa lagi. Manik mata semakin berbinar.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapnya. "Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini, Levi. Sebentar, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Menatap punggung kecil yang dibalut gaun rumahan berwarna putih. Ketika Petra sudah benar-benar pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh, helaan napas kembali terdengar. Kusandarkan punggung yang lelah ini pada sandaran sofa yang lembut.

Manik mata melirik kanan dan kiri. Mengamati ruangan yang ternyata tidak banyak perubahan selama tiga bulan terakhir. Masih nyaman seperti biasa dengan berbagai perabotan sederhana. Mayoritas berwarna merah atau kecokelatan. Perhatianku beralih pada kumpulan pigura yang menempel pada dinding sebelah kiri. Terakhir kuingat, ada sekitar lima belas pigura yang terpasang.

Tak sadar, aku sudah berjalan mendekat. Tertarik untuk melihat satu per satu pigura yang berisi foto. Serasa tak pernah bosan.

Foto pertama adalah Petra. Ia duduk di atas kursi kayu. Gesturnya sopan dan dibalut dengan gaun sederhana berwarna abu. Ia terlihat lebih muda. Aku ingat, ia masih berusia sembilan belas saat pengambilan foto ini. Foto berikutnya adalah seorang pria. Wajahnya terlihat tua, tapi ia seumuran Petra. Foto-foto selanjutnya didominasi oleh foto anak kecil. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan busana terbaik mereka.

Semua masih terlihat sama. Kecuali satu bingkai kosong di akhir deretan yang belum diisi foto.

"Ah, kau selalu melihat foto-foto itu setiap datang kemari," ucap Petra dengan nampan di tangan. Seteko teh dan dua cangkir diletakkan di atas meja bundar.

"Apa ada anak baru?"

Suara dentingan terdengar. Aku berbalik, menemukan Petra sedang menuang teh ke dalam cangkir. Kepulan panasnya seolah menggodaku untuk datang mendekat. Ruang tamu mendadak dipenuhi aroma teh hitam yang khas.

"Bila anak baru yang kau maksud adalah 'penghuni baru', jawabannya adalah tidak," jawabnya ramah, senyum tak hilang dari wajah.

"Jadi tetap ada sesuatu yang baru?"

Cangkir yang sudah terisi teh hitam segera kuraih. Menghirup aroma khas yang menenangkan dan menyesap perlahan. Menunggu penjelasan Petra lebih rinci.

"Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang," jelasnya sembari mengaduk teh di cangkir. "Ehm, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya... mungkin lebih seperti relawan."

"Relawan?"

Petra mengangguk. Ia menyesap tehnya sendiri lalu menoleh padaku. "Ya. Relawan. Kau tahu sendiri kami—aku dan Oluo—sangat kekurangan tangan di sini. Jadi... kami berpikir: apa salahnya mencari tangan baru yang tulus membantu?"

Aku mendengus. Kata-kata Petra terdengar sangat naif. "Dan dia tulus?"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Meletakkan cangkir pada tatakan piring kecil. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Levi. Kata-kataku memang sangat naif, tapi... ya. Dia memang sangat tulus."

Kami saling berpandangan. Kuselami binar kecokelatan itu. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja ia sembunyikan. Ya, aku percaya banyak sekali orang baik di luar sana. Namun, di zaman sekarang, di mana semua kegilaan gender kedua semakin mencapai titik krisis, aku sangat menyangsikan ada orang yang tulus membantu Petra dan Oluo.

Sebut saja aku pria dewasa yang terlalu kaku dan berpikiran buruk setiap detik. Toh, pada dasarnya aku memang seperti itu. Setidaknya, pikiranku masih rasional. Tingkat kejahatan di kota ini sama buruknya dengan jamban di rumah tua bangka. Banyak sekali omega yang diperkosa dan mendadak bunting anak haram. Rumah ini adalah tempat yang paling sedap untuk dijadikan incaran. Banyak anak kecil yang dalam hitungan tahun akan memasuki masa pubertas, di mana gender kedua muncul.

Siapa yang tahu bila seluruh anak kecil di rumah adalah omega? Mengikuti jejak wanita yang duduk tenang di hadapanku ini?

Seakan tak gentar, Petra memandangku dengan binar kejujuran.

Aku menghela napas. Mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Tangan mengusap wajah. Lelah semakin memberatkan pundak.

"Dengar, Petra. Aku memang tidak banyak membantu di sini, tapi—

"Kata siapa? Kau terlalu banyak membantu kami, Levi," potong Petra. Aku melirik. "Sangat banyak. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu. Bila tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah..."

Wanita yang selalu tersenyum itu tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Binar di manik cokelat menghilang. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan tetes air mata yang mengalir. Perlahan, isak tangis mulai terdengar. Aku yakin Petra sedang memikirkan masa lalu.

"Petra—

Pundak mungil menegang. Terburu, ia mengusap seluruh wajah. Menghapus semua titik basah. Kepala itu menengadah. Mata dan hidung berubah merah. Senyum kecil tersemat di wajah.

"M-maafkan aku, Levi," ucapnya lirih. "Aku hanya..."

Kami kembali berpandangan. Kali ini, Petra yang pertama memutuskan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Mengusap kedua pipi sekali lagi, lalu berdiri.

"P-permisi..."

Petra membungkuk sopan. Suaranya bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir ketika melangkah menjauh. Tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang tamu. Pergelangan tangan itu sudah kuraih.

Entah setan dari mana, yang kutahu, aku sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Sepasang tangan meremas lapisan jasku dengan kuat. Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Mungkin tindakanku benar (atau bahkan brengsek). Namun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Tuhan sangat suka membuatku terkejut.

Ketika aku sedang menenangkan Petra—dengan memeluknya—suara berisik datang dengan cepat. Belum sempat melepas pelukan, seseorang sudah muncul dari koridor.

"Petra-san, camilan sudah si... ap."

Aku ingat semua. Wajahnya, tingginya, ekspresi wajah, kerutan kening, dan manik yang membola penuh dengan keterkejutan.

.

-When We Meet-

.

Detik ini, aku yakin Tuhan akan mengutukku. Sebab aku pun sedang mengutuknya. Memaki setiap kebetulan yang hadir tidak tahu waktu. Usai pertemuan mengejutkan, Petra segera melepas pelukan. Ia berbalik dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Perpaduan antara sehabis menangis dan malu.

Singkat cerita, aku dikenalkan dengan relawan yang beberapa menit lalu ia ceritakan. Relawan tulus yang datang tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Berusaha untuk bersikap formal, aku mengajak relawan itu untuk bersalaman.

"Levi," ucapku singkat. Menatap lurus manik hijau yang masih membola.

Petra berdiri di antara kami. Tersenyum, menunggu respon dari relawan yang masih berdiri mematung. Menatap dengan pandangan horor dan—koreksi bila aku salah—kecewa. Beberapa detik, si relawan tulus ini sama sekali tidak menyambut tanganku. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum kepada Petra.

"Camilannya sudah siap. Apakah ini waktunya memanggil anak-anak?"

"Oh! Benarkah? Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir pukul tiga."

"Astaga. Aku terlalu senang Levi datang kemari, sampai lupa waktu," ujar Petra tak membuat suasana semakin baik. Ia berbalik padaku. Tersenyum manis. "Keberatan bila ikut menikmati kudapan sore bersama kami?"

Dalam hati, aku ingin sekali menolak. Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin berada di dalam rumah ini terlalu lama dan memperparah kesalahpahaman. Kutatap sekilas si relawan yang kini memandang datar. Tak ada senyum yang ia tujukan seperti pada Petra. Bila tidak ingat ada urusan lain yang harus didiskusikan dengan Gunther, mungkin aku akan angkat kaki dari sini.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku datar. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka."

Wajah sembab terlihat lebih bersinar. Petra mengucapkan "bagus" dengan ekspresi senang. Entah apa lagi yang ia ucapkan. Aku hanya sayup-sayup mendengar nama Gunther disebut.

"Eren, bisa tolong panggilkan Oluo? Aku yakin ia masih tidur," ucap Petra, memandang si relawan yang kini tersenyum.

"Tentu, Petra-san. Akan kupanggil Oluo-san untuk bergabung. Permisi."

Eren membungkuk sopan. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatapku barang sedetik. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Petra membimbingku memasuki ruang makan. Tak ada yang berbeda. Mungkin ruangan ini adalah salah satu bagian terbesar dari rumah. Meja berbahan kayu yang panjang—meski tidak sepanjang milik tua bangka—terletak di tengah ruangan. Kursi kayu berjumlah delapan belas berderet mengelilingi. Gunther duduk di salah satu kursi. Mengangguk saat mata kami bertemu.

Petra membimbingku untuk duduk di kursi paling ujung. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan sambutan dan kata-kata manis sebelum memulai jamuan sore. Kuiyakan dengan anggukan kecil.

Tak beberapa lama, suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi koridor. Kubayangkan mereka berlarian, berlomba-lomba memasuki ruang makan. Gunther tersenyum kecil. Menyadari kerutan tajam di atas mataku karena mendengar kebisingan yang menggelitik telinga.

Hanya hitungan detik, delapan orang anak berlarian memasuki ruang makan. Berebut kursi dengan berisik, masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Eren dan Oluo mengikuti. Menegur dan menyuruh anak-anak duduk dengan rapi. Terimakasih kepada mereka, salah satu anak menoleh ke arahku. Awalnya ia hanya diam. Mungkin sedang berpikir, siapa gerangan pria dewasa cebol yang kini sedang memasang wajah seram.

"AH!"

Aku mendengus. Bersiap mendengar ledakan teriakan yang membuat Petra dan Oluo marah besar.

"LEVI!"

Bocah cilik berseru keras. Mengundang perhatian bocah lain yang sedari tadi sibuk berebut kursi. Delapan anak kini menoleh. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berteriak memanggil namaku. Kaki-kaki kecil kembali bergerak heboh. Berebut untuk datang mendekat.

"PAK TUAAAAAA!"

"Hitch-chan!" Petra berseru mengingatkan.

"KAPAN DATANG KAPAN DATANG?"

"Thomas-kun!" Oluo menjitak salah satu bocah berambut pirang.

Seolah tak perduli dengan keberadaan Petra dan Oluo, delapan bocah masih terus berteriak ke arahku. Bertanya hal-hal sepele lain yang membuat telingaku gatal. Kulirik Gunther yang kini menunduk, menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan. Si brengsek satu itu menahan tawa.

Perhatianku teralihkan saat salah satu bocah berambut hitam dan dikepang dua memanjat naik. Bocah paling kecil di antara yang lain itu duduk di atas pangkuanku. Ia menengadah. Tersenyum lebar dengan dua mata lebar. Binar senang terpancar.

"D-dadda..."

Suara berisik mendadak hening. Seluruh pasang mata menatapku dan si cilik ini bergantian. Seolah tak berhenti membuat semua orang tercengang, bocah berbau bedak itu mendekat. Dua tangan kecil menyentuh pipi. Aku terdiam. Merasakan sensasi basah di permukaan kulit. Bocah cilik baru saja mengecup pipiku. Kecupan penuh liur yang membuat kening menukik.

"M-mina-chan," tegur Petra, secepat mungkin meraih bocah bernama Mina yang kini tertawa senang.

Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, Oluo segera mengajak tujuh bocah lain yang masih berdiri mengelilingiku untuk duduk. Ajakan tak dianggap. Mereka menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nah, kalian duduk di kursi masing-masing lalu ma—

"Mina-chan itu anakmu ya, Levi?"

Oluo memejamkan mata. Menggigit bibir bawah, melirik takut ke arahku.

"Hitch-chan, sudah ayo duduk."

"Kalau Mina-chan itu anak Levi, kenapa ia di sini?"

Bocah lain mengangguk setuju. Oluo menyerah, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Dia bukan anakku."

Bocah cilik berambut pirang kecokelatan bernama Hitch memicingkan mata. Aku ingat anak ini. Usianya delapan tahun dan terkadang bisa sangat centil.

"Benarkah?" Hitch bertanya dengan nada tinggi yang melengking.

"Ya. Aku tidak punya anak, pirang."

Gunther berdeham. Memberi kode padaku untuk tidak berbicara terlalu kasar.

"Kenapa tidak punya?" Thomas—bocah lelaki pirang, kini bersuara.

"Karena aku selalu menggunakan kondom saat menjebol lubang basah."

"LEVI-SAAAN," Oluo berteriak sangat keras. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjauhkan tujuh bocah yang kini penasaran dengan kondom dan lubang basah.

Petra melirik galak ke arahku. Kubalas dengan menggendikan bahu. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat Gunther sedang menahan tawa—lagi.

"Sudah, kalian duduk yang tenang. Jangan dekati Levi-san sebelum selesai makan kudapan, oke?"

Tiga orang bocah sudah duduk mengikuti Mina. Berjejer di kursi masing-masing. Sisanya masih berdiri. Menatapku penasaran. Meminta untuk dijelaskan apa itu kondom dan lubang-lubangan. Aku menghela napas.

"Dengarkan baik-baik perkataan Petra dan Oluo, kecebong-kecebong."

Hitch membuang wajah sambil memanyunkan bibir. Merajuk karena kupanggil kecebong. Empat bocah akhirnya duduk dengan rapi. Patuh dan diam di tempat.

Oluo bergabung, mengambil tempat di sisi Thomas, menyisakan satu kursi di dekatku. Eren dan Petra datang dengan dua piring puding ukuran besar. Keduaya sibuk menyajikan makanan. Percayalah, hanya satu orang saja yang mendapatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya.

Ia bergerak dengan cekatan. Membantu Petra membawa sajian lain, bahkan menuangkan susu untuk delapan anak. Mataku tak berkedip. Mengabadikan momen saat ia berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Tak ada ekspresi terpaksa. Dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan Petra.

Eren benar-benar tulus membantu.

Kursi di samping Oluo diisi oleh Petra. Sedikit membuatku kecewa karena pusat perhatianku justru duduk di samping Gunther.

Tangan hangat dan sedikit basah menyentuh punggung tangan. Aku menoleh. Mendapati Petra sedang tersenyum manis. Memberikan kode bahwa ini adalah saatnya sambutan dan kata-kata manis. Aku berdeham.

"Terimakasih untuk sambutannya, keceb—maksudku, anak-anak," ucapku, menarik perhatian delapan anak yang sedari tadi tak sabar menunggu puding tersaji di piring masing-masing. "Ya, aku tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar melahap puding yang lezat itu. Jadi, mari kita sudahi sambutan ini."

"Levi," ujar Gunther mengingatkan. Demi Tuhan, bolehkan aku mengumpat sekarang?

"Oh, fuck you, Gunther," desisku dengan suara lirih. Tangan kiriku diremas. Petra masih menggenggam tanganku. Helaan napas terdengar sangat lelah. Delapan bocah menunggu tak sabar.

"Maaf karena aku baru bisa menjenguk kalian hari ini. Gunther akan lebih sering kemari. Beritahu apapun yang kalian butuhkan padanya. Mengerti?"

Tujuh orang anak mengangguk paham. Minus satu karena Mina terlalu sibuk mencongkel pinggiran puding dengan garpu. Remasan di tangan kiri kembali mengalihkan fokusku. Petra tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Levi. Kuharap kau bisa lebih sering datang kemari," ucapnya lembut.

Aku mengangguk singkat. Menggerakan tangan kiriku. Berusaha menyingkirkan genggam tangannya dengan berpura-pura mengambil serbet. Ketika genggaman itu terlepas, aku melirik sosok di samping Gunther. Mata kami bertemu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Ia memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

Gemuruh memabukan menggelora di dalam dada.

Saat Petra menggenggam tanganku... apakah Eren terus memperhatikan?

.

-When We Meet-

.

Sesi makan kudapan sore bersama tujuh kecebong dan satu berudu betina berakhir harmonis. Sedikit. Karena sepanjang jamuan sore, tujuh kecebong selalu berbuat onar. Entah saling berebut puding, menuding Oluo tidak adil saat memotong puding yang kelihatan lebih besar padahal sama saja, atau bahkan bertanya mengenai kondom dan lubang basah kepadaku.

Mungkin, orang yang paling menikmati sesi kudapan sore saat itu adalah Gunther. Ia tak henti menahan tawa ketika Petra dan Oluo berulang kali mengingatkan tujuh kecebong nakal.

Dua puding yang disajikan adalah puding vanila dengan esensi jeruk di dalam. Manis dan segar bersamaan. Di luar dugaan, orang yang bertanggungjawab atas keenakan puding ini bukanlah Petra, melainkan Eren.

Satu poin positif lain yang kudapat.

Usai kudapan sore, seluruh anak dibimbing—oleh Oluo—menuju ruang belajar. Sesi belajar sore kali itu adalah membaca literatur yang paling disuka dan nantinya mereka akan diminta untuk menceritakan kembali bacaan tersebut. Aku dan Gunther masih duduk di ruang makan. Berbicara ala kadarnya pada Petra yang sibuk mencuci piring bersama Eren.

"Nona Petra," panggil Gunther tiba-tiba.

Suara tawa halus terdengar dari dapur. "Oh, tolong, Gunther. Petra saja."

Pria itu melirikku, meminta persetujuan. Kubalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ehm, P-petra."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," kekeh Petra dengan anggun. "Ada apa, Gunther?"

"Bisakah kami pinjam salah satu ruangan sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Oh? Masalah pekerjaan, ya?"

Gunther berdeham. "Ehm, ya, seperti itu kira-kira."

Petra berbicara sebentar kepada Eren. Memberitahu untuk melanjutkan sesi cuci piring, sementara ia berbicara sebentar kepada Gunther.

"Bagaimana kalau ruang tamu? Nanti akan kuhidangkan teh untuk kalian."

Gunther kembali melirik.

"Boleh kami bicara di luar saja? Teras mungkin," ucapku mengambil alih pembicaraan yang bertele-tele ini.

"Tapi di luar sedang ada badai. Teras pasti basah dan licin," ujar Petra dengan kening mengerut.

Aku menggeleng. "Tak masalah. Aku ingin merokok sebentar."

Wanita itu nampak berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk. Memberi izin kepada kami untuk pindah ke teras. Aku mengangguk sopan ketika berpapasan dengan Petra. Tepat sebelum pergi dari ruang makan, kulirik sosok tinggi yang masih serius mencuci piring.

Teras memang basah. Angin kencang membawa hujan dan membasahi semuanya. Beruntung ada satu titik di mana kursi berbahan kayu dan berwarna putih itu masih kering. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Minim angin. Badai mungkin akan segera reda.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kering. Sementara Gunther memilih berdiri di samping. Gesturnya mendadak kaku. Kukeluarkan satu bungkus rokok dari saku jas bagian dalam. Kuambil satu batang rokok. Menyumat ujungnya dan menghisap dalam-dalam.

"Kau mau?"

Gunther menggeleng sopan. "Aku tidak merokok, Levi."

"Ah, ya. Ada apa dengan lelaki zaman sekarang. Satu rokok tidak akan membunuhmu."

Suara tawa terdengar kaku. Aku tahu. Tangan kananku ini sedang gugup. Atau takut untuk memulai cerita dari mana. Kuhembuskan asap rokok. Merasakan pahit dan segarnya mint memenuhi lidah.

"Si brengsek itu mengatakan apa?" Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang kaku, aku memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Jeda.

Gunther memilih diam sejenak. Mungkin menenangkan hati atau mencari keberanian. Ia menarik napas. Siap untuk memberikan kabar apapun yang ia dapat.

"Nona Mikasa akan mendapatkan seluruh warisan Ackerman."

Abu rokok jatuh ke atas teras basah. Melebur jadi satu menjadi partikel berwarna gelap keabuan.

"Dengar, Gunther. Aku tidak pe—

"Jabatan Presiden akan dialihkan pada orang lain," potong Gunther. "Kau tidak akan menjabat sebagai apapun di Ackerman Corp, bahkan karyawan pun tidak."

Ah. Si tua bangka sialan itu benar-benar tidak akan memberikan warisan sedikit pun. Aku mendengus. Mengutuk sifatnya yang tamak dan tidak pernah mau introspeksi diri.

"Mikasa akan memimpin perusahaan," ujarku, memberitahu fakta yang akan terjadi tanpa perlu bertanya.

Gunther menggeleng. "Nona Mikasa masih terlalu muda untuk memimpin perusahaan besar. Tuan Kenny akan menunggunya lulus sekolah terlebih dahulu."

"Dan menyuruhnya melanjutkan studi di bidang bisnis," sambungku datar.

Jeda lagi.

Gunther menarik napas. "Ya."

Kuhisap batang rokok yang tersisa setengah. Merasakan zat nikotin memasuki seluruh sel di dalam tubuh. Kuhembuskan asap rokok dengan perlahan.

"Berani bertaruh, bocah itu tidak akan mau menuruti," dengusku.

Gunther terdiam. Tak berkomentar. Karena aku yakin dia memikirkan hal yang sama. Mikasa Ackerman adalah cucu si tua bangka yang paling disayangi. Sayang, ponakanku itu memiliki salah satu sifatku. Pembangkang.

"Ada lagi?"

"Seluruh prosedur sedang diurus oleh pengacara Tuan Kenny. Dua minggu dari sekarang, akan diadakan pertemuan besar keluarga Ackerman dan pengumuman tentang... penarikan jabatan Presiden."

Aku mendengus. "Mencopot jabatanku secepat itu, bahkan sebelum Mikasa lulus. Lalu siapa yang menggantikanku?"

Lagi, Gunther terdiam. Kali ini ia menunduk. Dua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh. Sangat erat. Sampai aku bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tanpa dijawab, aku sudah tahu dari gesturnya.

"Ah, ya. Kau juga orang kepercayaan si bangsat," ujarku lalu menghisap rokok lebih dalam.

"Levi, aku tidak bisa menerima itu semua," ujar Gunther dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa? Justru bagus, kan. Jabatanmu naik."

Kepalan tangan itu semakin menguat. Aku menoleh. Menatap ekspresi Gunther dari dekat. Meski ia menunduk, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Kening mengerut sangat dalam, bibir yang digigit kuat, dan manik mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau merasa kasihan, sebaiknya jangan," ucapku datar.

Ia menggeleng. Lehernya bergerak naik dan turun. Mungkin ia berusaha menahan sesak.

"Bagiku... kau adalah satu-satunya Ackerman yang bisa kupercaya. Aku merasa nyaman bekerja di bawah perintahmu, tidak pada perintah...," Gunther berhenti bicara sebelum mengucapkan satu nama. "Intinya, aku tidak setuju dengan semua ini. Kau pantas mendapatkan jabatan itu, Levi. Kau pemimpin yang baik."

Aku mendengus. Geli mendengar kata 'pemimpin yang baik' dari mulut tangan kananku sendiri.

"Ya. Sayangnya jabatan itu hanya bertahan sampai dua minggu mendatang."

"LEVI!"

Rokok sudah mengecil. Kuhisap sari nikotin yang terakhir sebelum menggilas ujung menyala itu ke lantai kayu teras dengan alas sepatu. Gunther masih menunduk. Pundaknya bergetar. Paduan antara marah dan menahan tangis. Isak pelan terdengar.

Hal yang wajar apabila ia merasa seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Gunther telah bersamaku sejak kecil. Ayahnya adalah tangan kanan terbaik keluarga Ackerman, sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Ia tumbuh dewasa di bawah didikan Kenny yang keras. Tidak satu atau dua kali ia dihina dengan kata-kata kasar karena berasal dari keluarga pelayan.

Kawan terbaiknya di antara Ackerman adalah aku. Tak heran bila loyalitasnya terhadapku sangat tinggi.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja dari keluarga Ackerman, jika Tuan Kenny mencabut jabatanmu," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Aku mendengus. Berdiri dan memandang hujan yang masih deras.

"Lalu kau hidup menggelandang di got?"

"Aku tidak masalah hidup di—

"Gunther."

Aku menoleh. Memandang ekspresi jelek dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersamaku sejak kecil. Bersumpah akan setia menjadi tangan kananku sampai mati.

"Hidup menggelandang karena masalah sepele. Kau tidak ingin ayahmu menangis di dalam kubur, kan."

Kening semakin mengerut. Ia menyalak dengan galak. "Ini bukan masalah sepele, Levi! Aku sudah bersumpah menjadi tangan kananmu sampai mati!"

"Kalau begitu anggap saja sumpah itu tidak pernah ada."

"Apa?"

"Dengar, bila sumpah konyol itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengucapkannya," ucapku datar. "Jika kau masih tetap berniat berhenti bekerja dari keluarga Ackerman, berarti kau bukan tangan kananku lagi, Schultz."

Gunther terdiam. Berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Kutinggalkan dia dengan ketololan yang hakiki. Tepat sebelum aku berjalan melewatinya, pundak kaku itu kutepuk kuat.

"Jaga Recon dan Mikasa."

Manik kecokelatan itu membulat. Tanpa berniat memberikan wejangan aneh-aneh, kutinggalkan ia sendirian di teras. Berharap ia mengerti maksudku. Setidaknya, meski kelak aku tidak akan menjadi bagian dari Ackerman, aku hanya ingin keselamatan Recon terjamin. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menjaga Recon selain aku adalah Gunther.

.

-When We Meet-

.

Saat aku kembali memasuki rumah, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang terlihat. Petra sudah tidak ada di dapur. Ruang tamu juga bernasib sama. Hanya pigura yang kulihat. Rumah ini memang tidak terlalu besar dan sudah tua. Banyak sekali renovasi yang harus dilakukan sebelum dapat dihuni oleh delapan anak-anak. Dinding dicat, mainan dipasang di halaman, pernak-pernik anak berserakan di sekitar rumah. Meski pada akhirnya tetap kembali terlihat kusam karena renovasi dilakukan belasan tahun lalu.

Bangunan ini murni milik Ackerman. Salah satu rumah kebanggaan sebelum akhirnya si tua bangka Kenny membangun rumah yang lebih besar dan megah. Tak ingin membuat rumah ini berakhir membusuk dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, aku dan Gunther merenovasi habis-habisan. Menjadikan rumah penuh memori masa kecil ini sebagai panti asuhan.

Suara berisik terdengar dari lantai atas. Yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lagi di lantai bawah, kakiku bergerak menaiki undakan tangga. Memori masa lalu berputar di dalam kepala. Menyebarkan rasa hangat sekaligus perih di dalam dada.

Tiga bulan berlalu, kondisi lantai dua masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Aura hangat terpancar tak pernah pudar. Koridor yang dulu gelap, kini dipenuhi lampu warna-warni. Dinding yang dulu dingin, kini kotor oleh coretan khas anak-anak.

Kakiku melangkah mengikuti sumber suara. Pintu ganda berbahan kayu yang sudah cukup usang terpampang di hadapan. Kudorong pintu itu perlahan. Suara berisik semakin terdengar dekat.

Begitu pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, aku hanya bisa tertegun.

Di dalam, delapan orang anak sedang bersenda gurau dengan remaja laki-laki. Tak ada yang aneh. Mereka bercanda bersama. Remaja lelaki dikerumuni. Tak diberikan sela untuk bernapas. Bukannya marah, remaja itu justru tertawa.

Jenis tawa yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Ya, remaja itu memang pernah tertawa. Ketika aku melihatnya keluar dari restoran keluarga bersama kawan pirangnya. Namun, jenis tawanya berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Mungkin efek karena dia adalah mate-ku, tapi saat ini, detik ini, ketika ia tertawa dengan air wajah yang nyaman, aku merasakan debaran menggila di dalam dada.

"LEVIIII~"

Aku berkedip. Menatap salah satu bocah yang merasakan kehadiranku. Hitch si centil berlari, menarik lenganku untuk ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Ayo main bersama!"

Tak kuasa menolak, kuturuti permintaannya. Kini, aku dan Eren sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Di kelilingi oleh anak-anak kecebong yang menyebalkan. Mina terlihat nyaman di dalam gendongan Eren. Lengan kecilnya bergelayut manja.

Ah, bolehkah aku iri dengan si berudu betina satu itu?

Franz si mesum (ya, kupanggil mesum karena diusianya yang masih belia ini, ia suka sekali menggoda Hannah) menarik perhatian Eren. Jemarinya yang kecil menarik ujung kaus berwarna maroon.

"Ya, Franz?"

Si bocah mesum tersenyum lebar. Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku sembari berkata, "Levi kuat sekali lho, Eren. Ia bisa mengangkat kami bertujuh bersamaan."

Eren mengerutkan kening. Sedikit sangsi dengan ucapan Franz. Ia melirikku dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali ke atas. Aku berkedip pelan ketika mendengar suara dengusan darinya.

Sebentar, bocah remaja ini baru saja meremehkanku? Oh, beraninya.

Kini giliran Hitch yang menarik-narik ujung lengan jasku. Matanya berbinar.

"Ayo, kita tunjukkan pada, Eren!"

Pandanganku beralih pada Eren yang masih menggendong Mina. Ada tatapan menantang dari binar kehijauan itu. Aku mendengus. Melepas jas dan menyampirkannya pada kursi kayu kecil terdekat.

"Kemari, kecebong-kecebong," ujarku datar, sembari melepaskan kancing lengan kemeja hitam. Tujuh bocah berlari mendekat. Menungguku menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku.

Saat semua siap, aku berjongkok di antara mereka. Merentangkan dua lengan. Mempersilakan mereka untuk bergelantungan. Tujuh bocah berebut dengan berisik. Tangan-tangan kecil melingkari lenganku.

"Katakan bila kalian siap."

"KAMI SIAAAAAAP~!"

Pandangan lurus ke depan. Kutatap manik kehijauan yang menatap dari jarak tiga langkah. Perlahan, aku mulai berdiri dengan merentangkan dua tangan. Beban terasa di kanan dan kiri. Teriakan senang terdengar ketika tujuh bocah berhasil bergelantungan di lenganku.

Ada sebersit rasa puas ketika kulihat Eren berkedip beberapa kali.

"Putar, Levi. Putar!" Hitch berteriak disela tawa.

Demi mate yang ada di depan mata, kupenuhi permintaan bocah centil itu. Suara teriakan senang semakin keras ketika kuputar tubuhku. Membuat tujuh orang bocah berputar-putar sembari bergelayut.

"HELICOPTER! HAHAHAHA!"

Beberapa menit, aku masih membuat mereka melayang di udara. Sesekali berputar atau melompat. Teriakan dan tawa senang tak henti memenuhi ruangan. Merasa cukup menyombongkan diri, aku kembali berjongkok. Membiarkan tujuh kecebong turun dan berlarian di dalam ruangan. Merentangkan tangan mereka masing-masing, menirukan pesawat.

Hitch si centil berlari menuju Eren. Menarik kaus maroon-nya dengan antusias.

"Eren, kau lihat? Kau lihat? Levi kuat sekali," serunya dengan senyum sumringah.

Si remaja mengangguk. Ada keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir dari pelipis ke cerukan leher. Membuatku haus seketika itu juga. Mungkin menyesap cecairan di lehernya akan membuat dahagaku hilang.

"Kau benar, Hitch. Levi-san kuat sekali," jawabnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Bukannya merasa senang, Hitch justru merajuk. Merasakan rasa tidak percaya Eren yang menguar.

"Eren tidak percaya."

Bocah remaja berkedip beberapa kali. "E-eh? A-aku percaya kok."

Hitch menggeleng. Ia semakin menarik kaus Eren. Memberi kode untuk menurunkan Mina secepatnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, remaja salah tingkah itu benar-benar menurunkan Mina dari gendongan. Ia pasrah saat kaus ditarik, membuatnya harus mengikuti si centil bila tidak ingin kausnya kendur.

"Nah, sekarang Eren yang coba," ujar Hitch dengan senyum lebar.

"Hah?"

Jarak di antara kami sudah sangat dekat. Aku bisa melihat kegugupan dari gestur tubuh Eren yang tiba-tiba menegang. Kuperhatikan Hitch yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Karena Eren tidak percaya Levi kuat, akan lebih baik bila ikut mencoba."

Aku bersumpah akan membelikan si pirang centil boneka beruang yang besar usai kunjungan sore ini.

"T-tapi aku sudah percaya, Hitch-chan," elak Eren, melirikku sekilas lalu memandang Hitch yang menggeleng sok kuasa. "Aku kan sudah melihat dari dekat."

"Mm. Mm. Mm. Tidak bisa," tolak Hitch sembari menggerakan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum bersinar. "Ya, kan, Levi?"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan paksa dia, Hitch. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya yang ketakutan itu."

Si pirang melongo dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Eren? Kau takut?"

Remaja itu menggeleng cepat. Mendelik ke arahku dengan tajam. Ada kilat tak ingin kalah dari sepasang mata kehijauan itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut."

"Hoo. Kalau begitu cobalah," ujarku datar. Membalas tatapan tajamnya dengan santai.

Perlahan, ia semakin mendekat. Keningnya tiba-tiba mengerut ketika sadar bahwa aku lebih pendek. Guratan sangsi kembali terlihat. Ia memandangku, sedikit menunduk.

"Apa kau yakin bisa..."

"Tsk. Cepat taruh lenganmu di mana saja, nak. Tujuh kecebong saja bisa kuputar-putar, apalagi kayu kering sepertimu."

Eren menelan ludah. "D-di mana aku harus menaruh lengan?"

Kutatap manik kehijauan yang berulang kali menggetarkan dada. Diam-diam, aku menarik napas. Mencium aroma cendana dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu.

"Berdiri menyamping," tuntunku. Ia segera mengikuti. Menyerongkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri.

"Begini?"

"Ya. Sekarang letakkan lengan kananmu pada leherku."

Lengan berkulit kecokelatan itu bergerak. Melingkar dengan gugup pada pundak dan leher. Lagi, kulihat lehernya bergerak. Ia sedang menelan ludah, gugup.

"B-begini?"

Aku terdiam. Merasakan debar aneh yang menggebuk dada. Sensasi ketika telapak tangan basah itu menyentuh permukaan kulit leher, membuatku sedikit merinding. Tanpa aba-aba, aku menyangga dua kaki. Menggendong Eren ala pengantin yang siap kawin malam pertama.

Takut terjatuh, lengan kiri yang bebas menggantung, ikut melingkari leher. Tujuh kecebong bersorak senang. Puas karena melihat Levi si kuat berhasil menggendong Eren yang pemalu.

Diluar dugaan, tubuh kaku yang kugendong tidak seberat yang kubayangkan. Bocah ini hanya menang tinggi, tapi kurang isi. Meski kuakui kaki jenjang dan bokong semoknya sangat pas. Sesuai seleraku.

Jarak di antara kami benar-benar dekat. Aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Rambut berantakan beraroma shampo kemasan. Poni yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Semuanya terpampang sangat dekat di hadapanku.

Perlahan, sepasang mata itu mulai terbuka. Berkedip beberapa kali lalu memandang lurus ke arahku.

Desir aneh mengaliri darah. Hangat tubuhnya membuatku kepanasan. Ini kali kedua kami bersentuhan. Lebih dekat, lebih lama. Sensasi aneh kembali terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kuremas pinggangnya yang ramping perlahan. Ia menggeliat.

Aku mendengus. Wajah kami sekarang sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang gugup. Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi pipi kecokelatan yang gembil.

Ah, bila tidak ada tujuh kecebong dan satu berudu, mungkin sudah kugigit bocah remaja ini.

Tak tahan untuk menggoda, kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya yang merah. Berbisik dengan nada rendah.

"Siap menjadi mate-ku secara resmi?"

Efek yang terjadi benar-benar membuatku tertegun. Bukannya marah, Eren justru tersipu. Wajah semakin merah. Bahkan sampai leher. Manik mata kehijauan menatapku malu-malu. Desir aneh mendidihkan darahku. Tak menyangka bocah yang beberapa menit lalu tertawa senang bak malaikat, kini dapat membuat ekspresi seerotis itu.

Bangsat. Bisakah aku menggagahinya sekarang?

.

-To be Continued-

.

Author Note:

Halo. Mohon maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah saya up di Wattpad kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu. Sekadar pemberitahuan saja, apabila ingin membaca chapter terbaru, bisa follow Wattpad saya, karena saya akan update di sana lebih cepat dibanding FFn ^^

Chapter selanjutnya akan saya up sebelum Januari ^^

Terimakasih untuk review dan follow nya ^^


End file.
